Pass Along Fanfic - Mountain Lion on the Loose
by Sullys Sidekick
Summary: Do you enjoy laughing at crazy or ridiculous situations? Get ready then. This is not your typical Dr. Quinn fanfic. Penned by 16 aspiring writers, this sexy comedy is one of a kind. PLEASE Do Not Take This Seriously! Created solely for laughter and fun! Main story characters: Michaela & Sully. Subplot main character: Hank. Romance and hysteria? You bet! *See warning in prequel.*
1. Prequel

**WARNING: **

Due to sudden bursts of laughter, consuming food while reading this comical fan fiction

has proven to be hazardous to the function of your laptop, or computer keyboard.

***Please, snack at your own risk.***

**Prequel**

This Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman "pass-it-along" fanfiction received its creative start from "Gina" in August 2005. You can find the original thread with many pages of reader comments on the forum of (drquinn us) in the Library section.

Considered by many to be a flirtatiously romantic and sexy comedy, this collection of 42 connecting scenes, penned by 16 different writers from around the world, grew over a span of nearly three years. _**Mountain Lion on the Loose **_(a play on words) eventually became its official title, but most fans still fondly refer to it simply as "The Pass Along." The story's main plot surrounds our beloved newlyweds, Michaela and Sully, along with their undeniable passion for each other. The subplot spotlights the saloon's famously cranky barkeeper, Hank, but the story also includes the rest of the Colorado Springs townsfolk.

I'd like to believe that I speak for all the writers who helped pen this crazy farce, that we hope the hysteria woven through various scenes tickles your funny bone and ignites (or renews) your passion for this wonderful western, romantic suspense drama of the 1990's…

_**Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman**_

Thank you for your interest!

Happy Reading!

~Tess

Disclaimer: This _Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman_ fanfiction is derivative work based upon the T.V. series and movies of the same name. All characters and situations, other than our own, are the sole property of Beth Sullivan and CBS, _Copyright_ (_1993_).


	2. Chapter 1 - Written by Gina

**The Pass Along Fanfic**

***Mountain Lion on the Loose***

**Chapter 1 - written by: Gina**

It begins from "Mothers and Daughters" : 

She sat at her desk in the clinic trying so hard to concentrate on the charts she needed to update; but try as she might, her mind kept drifting to just one very good looking mountain man, her husband, Byron Sully! 

As she picked up a rose he had given her and inhaled its sweet fragrance, she knew it was useless to fight her feelings for this man. From the very start of their relationship Sully had always stirred such powerful emotions in her. Now that they were married as husband and wife and had come together in every sense of the word, was it any wonder then that all she could do was think about this man? 

Enough was enough! She closed the chart that laid unfinished on her desk and pulling her shawl tightly around her shoulders, she left the clinic in search of Sully. 

She paused a few times to ask various townspeople if they had seen him. Finally she headed over to Robert E's to see if maybe Sully was helping him with some stuff on this beautiful hot summer day. 

What she saw took her breath away. He was standing on the edge of a wagon unloading crates that belonged to Grace. All Michaela could see or think about though was that beautiful perfectly tanned chest she had touched to her heart's content just this morning. She froze right there on the spot unable to move or look away. Had she been able to, she might have noticed Hank as a smirk began to spread across his face. 

Sully turned around as he handed another crate to Robert E. Suddenly he noticed Michaela just standing there watching him. He started to call out to her but then stopped when he noticed the way she was looking at him. He had never seen her look at him so boldly before, not even on their honeymoon or in the privacy of their own bedroom. Yet here she was in broad daylight in front of the entire town starring at him with lust and desire clearly written all over her face. 

Hank looked at Sully then back at Michaela. Neither newlywed noticed Hank; but Hank surely noticed the two of them and not only that, but the many scratch marks all over Sully's back. 

Clearing his throat with his cigar in hand, Hank smirked. "Mountain lion get ya last night, Sully?" 

Both pairs of eyes suddenly were on Hank. Sully didn't know what to do. Michaela was turning every shade of red and then some.


	3. Chapter 2 - Written by Anjelica

**The Pass Along Fanfic**

***Mountain Lion on the Loose***

**Chapter 2 - written by: Anjelica**

Finally Sully took a long, slow breath and let the smallest hint of smile cross his face, as he said to Hank, "Yeah, something like that." 

Hank read the warning in Sully's eyes, belying the mild tone of his voice. "Dangerous wild animals, those mountain lions," he drawled. 

"Only when they're threatened," Sully replied calmly. 

"I'm guessing you know how to handle 'em." Making an insolent bow to Michaela and a grudgingly respectful nod to Sully, he threw his spent cigar aside, leaving them to return to his saloon.

Michaela would have normally taken offense at the way Sully answered Hank: so arrogantly, smugly male. Instead she felt warm and excited, a woman claimed by her man. He had answered like this before, as she eavesdropped on them one magical Christmas...she shook her head and smiled at her new husband. 

Sully smiled back as Michaela walked towards him, aware of the tension between them. 

Suddenly Loren burst out his store, carrying a shirt. "For goodness sakes, man!" he cried. "Put something on!" He thrust the clothing at Sully, who took it in his surprise. "What are yer trying ter do, tell the whole world what you two 'ave been up to?!" He winked as he left, spoiling his outraged tones. 

Michaela was blushing yet again. "Oh my," she said, a silly smile on her face. "Are we so obvious?" she asked, eyes lifting to meet his almost coquettishly beneath her lashes. 

"Nothin' to be ashamed of," Sully answered with that slow smile that set her heart thumping madly.

"Of course not," she agreed quickly. "We ARE newlyweds, after all. We're entitled to, um-" 

He rescued her yet again. "Yes," he affirmed. "Yes."


	4. Chapter 3 - Written by Tess

**The Pass Along Fanfic**

***Mountain Lion on the Loose***

**Chapter 3 - written by: Tess**

"But I didn't even ask you yet."

"Doesn't matter." He pulled the shirt Loren forced on him over the incriminating evidence on his broad shoulders. "When it comes to my wife, my answer will always be… yes."

Michaela intriguingly watched Sully button the shirt halfway then he rolled up his sleeves exposing the muscular forearms of a hard working man. Her smile brightened, "Yes, for _anything_ I ask?"

Sully reached for her hand, "No… just for what you're askin' now." He tugged her in the direction of their homestead.

"Am I really that obvious?"

"Plain as the nose on your face."

"You can't be serious."

A slow easy grin curved his lips. "I'm always serious when it comes to this subject."

She couldn't resist putting him on the spot, "Which is…"

Without missing a beat, her enamored husband replied, "Mountain Lions."

"Sully…" her protest trailed off, embarrassment setting in.

"You asked."

She laughed softly, "I guess I did."

He couldn't resist making the soft blush on her cheeks last a little longer so he continued on. "Have you heard that there's a Mountain Lion hanging around our homestead?"

Despite her husband's obvious taunt, Michaela's embarrassment began to subside.

"There is?" she played along.

"Yep… it's probably a female."

"How can you be sure?"

"Cause female Mountain Lions have a tendency to become feisty when they have young ones to protect." It was all he could do to keep a straight face.

"You seem to know this Mountain Lion well."

Sully halted in his tracks and gazed into his wife's eyes now filled with love and humor. "I do," he grinned as he lifted her hand to his lips, "Be gentle with me."


	5. Chapter 4 - Written by Sam

**The Pass Along Fanfic**

***Mountain Lion on the Loose***

**Chapter 4 - written by: Sam**

Michaela smiled softly back at him. "I will my love". 

They continued their walk back home. Enjoying each other's company. 

Michaela felt the sun warming her skin. She couldn't wait being home feeling her husband's caresses instead. Her eyes half closed, she sighed "Aren't we home yet, Sully?" 

Sully stopped. He was as anxious to be alone with his wife, as she was. "Yes we are." 

Michaela opened her eyes in wonder. "But we … ?" she squeaked as her husband pulled her into the woods and started to kiss her passionately. 

When the two had to stop after a while for lack of oxygen, Michaela had a questioning look on her face. 

Sully shrugged, bent down and whispered into her ear "There was a hungry Mountain lion on the street." He tried to keep his face straight. "I had to protect you somehow." 

A mischievous smile formed on Michaela's lips as she suggestively scratched Sully's back through his shirt "You wanted to protect Me?"


	6. Chapter 5 - Written by Messa

**The Pass Along Fanfic**

***Mountain Lion on the Loose***

**Chapter 5 - written by: Messa**

"Of course I want to protect you," Sully answered, placing another sweet kiss on his wife's lips. "I'll always protect you." 

"So do you think we're safe from the mountain lion here?" Michaela asked coyly. "Or should we try and get to the homestead now. 

Sully felt her arms moving up and down his back and her eyes were wild with fire. He could barely control his racing heart as he held her close. "I...I don't know," he stuttered. "It could be waiting on the road still. Or it could be watching from the trees." He gulped and suddenly lost all moisture in his mouth as Michaela wrapped her leg around his. She kissed him urgently and he reluctantly pulled away for a breath. "It's risky no matter what we do," he finally managed to say. 

"But you're Sully the mountain man," Michaela said, acting sweet and innocent. She bit her lip shyly but then kissed her husband again. "Certainly you know what to do." 

"I'm only sure of one thing right now," Sully said, again between deep, sensual kisses. "That you're drivin' me crazy." 

Michaela stepped back out of Sully's embrace. "Then we should head back." 

"You've become quite the tease all of a sudden," Sully said. 

"A tease? What language Mr. Sully. It's very unlike you." 

Sully sighed in frustration. "Why are we talkin?" 

"Can you think of something you'd rather be doing?" 

Sully suddenly grasped his wife tightly and pulled her in so that their bodies were almost one. He ran his hands through her hair. As his fingers reached her neck Michaela felt soft shivers run through them and into her. Sully smiled when she sighed contently. "We're gonna stop talkin for starters," he said and claimed her lips yet again.


	7. Chapter 6 - Written by Tess

**The Pass Along Fanfic**

***Mountain Lion on the Loose***

**Chapter 6 - written by: Tess**

"Good idea."

Unable to hold back any longer, they melted together into one silhouette. Need and urgency overtook Michaela's apprehension of being with her husband like this in the wilderness, completely vulnerable to anyone who happened along. The sounds and scents of the surrounding forest filled their senses and fueled their mutual passion. As the heated kiss continued, exploring hands tugged at their garments.

Sully broke the kiss and glanced at the forest floor. He frowned. "Not here."

"What's wrong with here?" she asked breathlessly.

"It's not soft enough for ya." His hands ventured up and down her spine as he spoke.

Michaela embraced her rugged mountain man even tighter, planting kisses along his collarbone where his shirt hung open. "I think I could manage," she uttered huskily and wrapped her leg around his again.

This small gesture was nearly Sully's undoing, but his wife's comfort had to come first. Drowning in the sensations created by Michaela's bold ministrations, he claimed her lips again. Hunger and desire driving the intensity of his kiss. Michaela responded by pressing her body snuggly against his, she continued to move her leg teasingly against his thigh.

Abruptly, Sully broke the kiss again. "You just gave me an idea."

"I did?"

He nodded, his chest heaved with every breath.

"Like what?"

He grinned mischievously as he bent and smoothed his hand over her thigh that had been seductively moving against his. "You'll see."

Without further hesitation, he discarded his shirt, shoes and buckskins. Laying the pants neatly on the ground, he folded the legs to make a square. Next, Sully dusted off his feet then stepped onto the buckskin area. He held out a hand to his lady in waiting in silent invitation to join him.

Michaela watched curiously, completely aroused by the sudden exposure of her husband's toned virile body. She bent to loosen her shoes then stepped out of them and onto the buckskin. Finally facing her husband, she encouraged Sully to pick up where they had left off. Immediately, his mouth swooped down and captured hers as his fingers fumbled to unfasten the remaining buttons of her dress. Her shawl fell with her dress and pooled around her feet. Her undergarments came next. Mouth to mouth and skin to skin with her husband now, her long brown hair acted as a soft blanket, covering her back.

Having stepped between her husband's feet, she gingerly pushed her clothing aside with a foot, all the while enjoying the tantalizing sensations of Sully's masculine body pressing against her own. Her breath became erratic, the desire for him driving her into a fevered frenzy.

Sully's own desire was never more apparent, but he needed to restrain himself for as long as possible, until the time was right. He kissed her again and again, deeply, with barely controlled passion while his hands lovingly, yet purposefully roved over all her feminine curves. When he thought he could wait no longer, he heard her gasp with a ragged breath, her body trembled with raw need.

Without warning, Sully broke their kiss then whispered, "Ready?"

She nodded, unable to speak.

"Trust me."

Taking his wife completely by surprise, he cupped her hips and lifted her right off her feet, holding her tightly against his rigid body. Instinctively, Michaela's legs wrapped around her husband's waist as her arms tightly encircled his neck and shoulders. Sully adjusted his stance, carefully maintaining his balance, protecting her.

Her expression full of amazement, Michaela looked down into the crystal blue eyes of her cleverly resourceful husband. As he slowly lowered her so their lips could meet in another fiery demanding kiss, their bodies joined as one. Her long brown tresses wildly encompassed their upper bodies and they gave and received each other completely – an experience as pure and true as heaven on earth.

Later, as they helped each other to dress, Michaela noticed she had added a few new markings to her husband's broad shoulders. The telltale signs of yet another encounter. Sully glanced over his shoulder as he adjusted his shirt, noting his wife's concerned expression.

"I'm sorry Sully."

He grinned. "I'm not."

"I should be more careful."

"Come here." Reaching for her, he drew her into his arms, comforting her.

"I don't know what comes over me," she feebly explained, "I love you so much Sully… you seem to bring something out within me."

"The mountain lion," he teased.

"Sully…"

"Don't worry Michaela," he kissed her forehead. "I'll make sure I always wear a shirt while I'm working at Robert E's… no matter how hot it is."

"I appreciate that." She squeezed him tight.

"Know what I'd appreciate?"

"What's that?"

"Some food… that mountain lion's mate has worked up quite an appetite."


	8. Chapter 7 - Written by Gina

**The Pass Along Fanfic**

***Mountain Lion on the Loose***

**Chapter 7 - written by: Gina**

Hank poured himself another shot of whiskey as he thought about the Doc and Sully. He always knew Michaela was like a stick of dynamite just waiting to be lit! Yep, Sully sure was one lucky man. 

The barkeeps gaze kept wandering over to the clinic as he thought about Michaela. 

"Watch you gawking at?" Loren smirked as he sat down and tossed some coins on the bar, his eyes following in the same direction. 

Hank took a puff off of his cigar as he poured another drink and then downed his own whiskey. "Mountain lions!" He jeered looking the storekeeper right in the eye. 

Loren spewed his drink, almost choking, as he sat his glass back down on the bar. "Awwwww, we oughta not be talking about Dr. Mike and Sully like that. Just leave'em alone, will ya? 

Hank couldn't help stealing one more glance across the street. "Speaking of the lovebirds, there they are now." 

"Leave'em alone Hank." Loren reiterated. 

Hank stood in the doorway of the saloon, cigar in one hand, his other hand resting above him on the top of the door facing. 

Sully and Michaela came walking up to the clinic hand in hand, both wearing that same silly grin that always seemed to appear after sharing private stolen moments together.

"Just let me put a note up so the children will know not to expect us until later." Michaela said unlocking the clinic door and smiling brightly at him. They disappeared inside, but returned moments later, placing the note on the door. 

"You ready to go get that picnic basket? Sully asked as he took Michaela's hand in his again and smiled into her eyes. 

"Yes!" Michaela breathed losing herself in his eyes. 

Sully couldn't resist placing a sweet kiss to her lips before they stepped off the porch and headed to Grace's. 

Suddenly, He felt Michaela's hand stiffen in his and stopped walking to see what was wrong. 

"Michaela?" He anxiously questioned. 

Looking into her face, her lips were pursed tightly together and a rosy blush had suffused her cheeks. She was staring back at Hank, who was standing in the saloon doorway smirking at them both. 

The mountain man glared at the barkeep almost daring him to say anything. When Hank disappeared back inside, Michaela let out a long breath she hadn't realized she was holding. 

"Hey!" Sully responded as he let go of her hand and shifted her gaze to him by taking her face in both of his hands. "We're not going to let him bother us, are we?" He asked hopefully. 

"No, we're not!" She responded with a sigh. One look back into his eyes made her senses reel and her heart soar. 

"Good!" Sully beamed pleased by her response. Unable to resist one more kiss, he pecked her quickly on the lips and took her hand in his again to walk her over to the cafe. 

Sometime a little later, they had managed to secure their picnic basket and were seated on a blanket near a small waterfall. They were staring into the other's eyes as they fed each other one morsel at a time. They enjoyed sweet kisses between each bite, savoring how it felt to be alone and in love. 

As Michaela placed the last bite of apple pie into Sully's awaiting mouth, his lips closed over her fingers sending delightful sensations that she felt go all the way down her spine. Removing her fingers from his lips, she quickly replaced them with her mouth. The kiss heated them both up like a fire ready to consume them. 

As they broke apart both gasping for breath, Sully pulled his wife onto his lap, her arms automatically encircling his neck. She was breathing heavily, her eyes afire and once again filled with a dizzying passion. 

"Again?" She asked as she watched his fingers undo the buttons down her blouse. His response was to place teasing and then passionate kisses down the side of her neck and then to the hollow of her throat. 

"I love how you think, Mr. Sully!" She could barely choke out as she felt his wandering hands caressing her body. As clothes once more became scattered about, they joined together as one. 

"Oh Sully!" She moaned into his ear after both had been sedated and spent from their encounter. 

"Yes, Mrs. Sully?" He teased. 

She wanted so bad to tell him how much she enjoyed being with him in this way but wasn't sure how to tell him. These things were just not talked about in Boston, but then making love in the open like this just wasn't done either. Yet, she wouldn't change a thing. 

"Our being together, like...like this," she stammered. 

Sully kept an impassive expression on his face trying to bait her into saying more. 

"It's really beautiful, isn't it?" Her face glowed with happiness as she stared into his eyes. 

"It's the most beautiful thing in the world and it fills me completely!" he responded without missing a beat. 

"It does?" she asked sweetly. 

"Yes, but I might need another helping before long to fill me again!" he teased. 

Smiling coyly back at him, she jumped up and made a mad dash for the water. "Then you'll have to catch me, Mr. Sully, to have your fill again!" she retorted laughingly over her shoulder. 

In a matter of moments, Sully had sprinted up and was in the water catching her unawares, stealing her breath away. 

As they stood there in each other's arms, lips and tongues moving in unison, causing their kisses to reach a feverish pitch, they are both startled as they hear a long terrifying growl.


	9. Chapter 8 - Written by PMC

**The Pass Along Fanfic**

***Mountain Lion on the Loose***

**Chapter 8 - written by: PMC (PotterMeetsCooper)**

The mountain lion stared at his prey malevolently. He growled at both Michaela and Sully and waited to pounce on his new dinner. As he started to get closer, both Mike and Sully stood frozen, afraid to make a move. Sully slowly looked behind to where their clothes were thrown carelessly in the throws of passion and farther along to the fields where there was a forest of trees in the distance. He knew that the best way to get away from the lion was run as far as they could, being that they did not have anything loud to scare him away. 

Sully looked back at Michaela and silently told her to run with him while trying not to alert the animal of their plan. He silently counted to three, (One….two….three!) and yelled, "run!" 

So the naked couple ran out of the water and Michaela tripped when she got out of the water and the lion ran after them and was centimeters away from Michaela's leg, when Sully pushed her out. There was no time for picking up their clothes and so they ran beyond that and into the forest. The lion ran after them, running as fast as he could not wanting his Mike and Sully desert surprise to get away. 

They finally got in the forest and found themselves at an old abandoned campsite that might have belonged to silver miners near a creek. Sully grabbed a pot and pan and thrashed it roughly and soon enough the animal left, disappointed that he would not get to chew on some Boston bones. 

Both laughed soon enough, thinking about how funny the situation was. Both fell over on the ground and started to kiss again. Then soon enough they heard footsteps and ran to hide themselves. 

Cloud Dancing was staring at a very naked Michaela and Sully.


	10. Chapter 9 - Written by Anjelica

**The Pass Along Fanfic**

***Mountain Lion on the Loose***

**Chapter 9 - written by: Anjelica**

Cloud Dancing raised his eyebrows ever so slightly as he came to stand in front of the clump of bushes that screened his friends from sight. "A'ho," he greeted them calmly, as if coming upon naked white people were a common occurrence. 

Michaela made an embarrassed squeak and Sully gently pushed her behind him as they stood to look at their Cheyenne friend. Nakedness wasn't as big a taboo with the Cheyenne, but he knew Michaela wouldn't be comfortable. 

"A'ho," Sully said, and both men suddenly looked as if they were trying to suppress grins. 

"It seems to me that you are in need of assistance," Cloud Dancing said gravely. "If you would tell me where I might find your clothing, I will bring them here to you." 

"Yes, thank you, Cloud Dancing," Michaela replied. She was still flushed with embarrassment. 

Sully told his friend where their clothes might be found. "And there's a mountain lion in the area, " he added. "It chased us here." 

"Sully just scared it away, but it could come back," Michaela put in.

"I'll return quickly." As he turned his back on them, a grin split his dark face. His brother was a lucky man to have found such an enthusiastic bride. 

Back in the abandoned camp, Sully and Michaela burst into laughter. 

"Oh dear...what must he think," Michaela gasped as she giggled. 

Sully grinned at his wife. "I think it's safe to say he knows what's going on-and he approves." 

The cry of a mountain lion interrupted them.


	11. Chapter 10 - Written by Mandy

**The Pass Along Fanfic**

***Mountain Lion on the Loose***

**Chapter 10 - written by: Mandy**

Michaela quickly turned and looked behind her. The lion had returned and it was crouched in the attack position. She gasped as Sully pulled her out of the mountain lion's path and he faced the beast.

Michaela could do nothing but watch as the lion lunged at her husband. Sully reached for his tomahawk realizing it was back with the rest of the discarded clothing. Michaela let out a scream as the lion tackled her husband to the ground. She could do nothing. 'Cloud Dancing please hurry,' she silently pleaded. 

As Sully wrestled with the huge beast, he found a thick stick on the floor beneath him. With one hand still pushing the lion away, he grabbed it with the other and forced it into the mighty predator's mouth. Michaela heard twigs snapping and she looked behind her to see Cloud Dancing running towards them at full speed, clutching their clothes in one hand and Sully's tomahawk in the other. 

Forgetting her husband's battle with the lion, Michaela remembered her own naked state and she gasped and fell to the floor trying to cover herself. Cloud Dancing didn't even notice her but had his full attention focused on the ensuing fight. He threw the tomahawk to Sully, but the beast's tail hit it and knocked it aside. 

Sully tried to inch his way over to reach it, but the beast was too heavy. Cloud Dancing walked over to his pack he had left behind a tree. He removed a few arrows and a bow and took to his position. 

"Sully I need a clear shot. I will not shoot unless I know you are out of the way," Cloud Dancing told his friend.

Sully nodded his head and that's when he caught sight of Michaela peeking through the bush. Fear was written all over her face and tears were streaming down her face. 

It was all he needed, to see his wife in agony, that gave him the strength to get out of the beast's grasp. Once Cloud Dancing found an opening, he took it. He got one arrow through the lion before it started to yelp in pain and took off running.

Michaela forgot about her state and ran to her husband. Cloud Dancing looked away, but threw their clothes in their direction. Michaela quickly dashed behind the bush to dress herself. Sully did the same. 

Once they were fully clothed they thanked their Cheyenne friend for his help. "I am glad to help my brother. But if you'll excuse me I need to be going. And I'm sure you two need to be going as well," Cloud Dancing said with a smile on his face. Michaela's cheeks turned red, but she nodded. Once Cloud Dancing had left, she turned her attention to Sully's newly acquired wounds. 

"Hank'll have a field day with these," she giggled.


	12. Chapter 11 - Written by Jules

**The Pass Along Fanfic**

***Mountain Lion on the Loose***

**Chapter 11 - written by: Jules**

The next day, life seemed to return to normal for Michaela and Sully. Well, as normal as it could be for two hopelessly in love newlyweds. Michaela had applied a generous proportion of salve on Sully's mountain lion wounds, tenderly rubbing in the healing ointment until it soaked into his tanned, rustic skin. She had encouraged him to come back around noon, for another "healing" session. 

At around eleven forty-five, the door bell rang and she grinned indulgently to herself as she sat at her desk, feigning to be reading. "You're early," she whispered, in her most alluring, seductive voice, only saved for her mountain man. 

"You're just ready to pounce, aren't ya Michaela?" Hank drawled out smugly as he stepped into the clinic. Michaela quickly jumped up from her desk, closing her text book on the physiological structure of the male anatomy as fast as she could. 

"Hank!" Michaela blushed profusely as she stood up, smoothing her skirt out. "I wasn't expecting you." 

"That much was obvious." He grinned wryly at her, before wincing in horrible pain. "Can ya focus a few minutes on a dyin' man before ya have to go make your next feedin'?" 

"Good grief, Hank!" Her attention going to his bloody hand wrapped in a towel. "What did you?" 

"I got mad and broke it on one of my whiskey bottles. Ya ever get mad, Michaela, and need to break somethin'?" His eyes bore through hers. 

She glared at him. "I'm thinking of breaking something right now, as a matter of fact."

He smiled cockily. "Oh yeah?" 

She walked over to her examination table. "Let me see your hand." 

He gave her his hand and whispered, "I get to ya, don't I?" 

She focused on his hand and avoided his eyes. "You're rude and presumptuous. But you do not get to me." 

He raised his eyebrows. "Maybe not. But I certainly get ya." 

"You do?" She scoffed. 

He found her eyes and held them. "You're a passionate woman, Michaela. I knew it all along." 

She swallowed nervously. "That's none of your business." 

As she finished wrapping his hand, he put his hand over hers, forcing her to look at him. "Isn't it great though? Don't ya love it when Sully takes ya in his arms and makes ya his? Don't ya love the feelin' of being filled up by a man? Kissing ya, holding ya, feeling every curve, every secret place ya never even knew ya had before… Isn't it wonderful, Michaela? Come on… Ya can admit it to me… I'll never tell… It'll just be between you and me." 

Michaela's face was a thousand shades of red as she looked in Hank's eyes, flushed with the truth, and just as she was about to answer him, the clinic door opened…


	13. Chapter 12 - Written by Anjelica

**The Pass Along Fanfic**

***Mountain Lion on the Loose***

**Chapter 12 - written by: Anjelica**

"Oh! I see you're busy!" Loren exclaimed as he looked inside the room. "I'll come back later." 

"Loren, wait-we're almost done-" Michaela said, but Loren already shut the door. 

Now glaring openly at Hank, she tied off the ends of the bandage with somewhat unnecessary force, making him wince. "It's time for you to leave," she told him. 

"You still haven't answered my question," Hank persisted, undeterred. 

"Well, you'll never know then, will you?" she retorted haughtily. "That will be a dollar," she added, holding out her hand. 

Hank grumbled over the sum, but paid it anyway. "I guess you don't have to tell me nothin', because I already know," he said as parting shot. "Tell Sully to look out for mountain lions." 

Hank walked towards the mercantile and asked Loren for cigars. As he paid, Loren sidled up to him. 

"What was you talkin' about with Dr. Mike?" he asked with affected nonchalance. 

"Wouldn't you like to know," Hank drawled lazily with a slow smile. "Why don't you ask her; you got an appointment and all." He walked off, lighting a cigar as he went. 

Back at the clinic, Michaela fumed at Hank's insinuations. Even if they were true, she wasn't going to admit anything to him! Such an intimate exchange simply wasn't proper, and with such a man that she didn't approve of... 

The bell jangled, startling her. Loren came in the next moment. "Are you still busy?" he asked. 

"No, please go on upstairs, your treatment's ready. I'll see you in a moment."


	14. Chapter 13 - Written by Beck

**The Pass Along Fanfic**

***Mountain Lion on the Loose***

**Chapter 13 - written by: Beck**

"Michaela?" Sully asked in surprise.

His eyes went back and forth between Michaela and Hank as she rechecked his bandage, and quickly changed his plans. "C'mon Michaela." 

"That would be lovely." she said. She caught a glimpse of Hank doubled over snickering on the clinic porch before Sully drove her away in the wagon. 

"What was that all about." 

"Nothing!" She quickly exclaimed, putting her hands over her scarlet colored cheeks. 

They arrived at Sully's destination, a waterfall he knew well, a bit later. He had brought a book of Walt Whitman poetry. As he cuddled her on the banks of the waterfall and read to her, Michaela did her best to keep her emotions off her face. Sully noticed, but he thought it was endearing. Michaela hadn't read any Walt Whitman since before their marriage and everything was making a lot more sense than it had! 

Sully decided to tease her a bit. "Michaela... ya never did finish tellin' me about the first time ya saw a naked man...except you were disectin' him. I'm curious." 

Michaela choked. "Sully!" she exclaimed. It was when she looked into his sultry blue eyes, and saw that he was teasing, that she went to thwack him playfully in the stomach. Sully moved and Michaela's hand missed its target by a few inches downward. 

"UMPH!" Sully exclaimed and they both dashed into the water fall in shock and surprise. They came up choking and sputtering moments later. .. and Michaela's beautiful hairdo was bedecked with a not so beautiful, scummy, lily pad...


	15. Chapter 14 - Written by Cynthia

**The Pass Along Fanfic**

***Mountain Lion on the Loose***

**Chapter 14 - written by: Cynthia**

Sully looked at Michaela and what began with a grin soon evolved into a chuckle mixed with a sigh of pain. 

"If ya want to have children, ya might want to adjust yer aim." He took the lily pad off her hair. 

"Sorry," she reddened. 

"Speaking of makin' children..." He lowered his head ever slightly and captured her mouth with his. A shiver invaded her, but she thought it might have to do with her being wet and in the air. Sully parted her lips with his tongue and before long all Michaela could think of was Sully's fingers kneading her breast and rear. 

"Hey! What's ya doin'?" came a small voice on the bank. Sully and Michaela parted faster than lightening. 

"Brian!" they exclaimed in unison. 

"What's ya doin'? You said ya had to work at the clinic," he accused her with cold eyes as he had been feeling left out lately. 

"Uhmm," they both had lost their ability to speak. "We, we fell," Sully managed to say. 

"Yes we fell," Michaela continued, and flushed bright red. 

"Ya said ya were working taday. Ya lied!" he accused. "I wanted to go fishing and ya said you didn't have the time." He looked back at Sully. 

"We had a change of plan. I fergot..." Sully was sheepish as he helped Michaela out. 

"I, I... Oh I'm sorry Brian I..." Michaela felt so ashamed of herself. Nothing like children to bring you back to earth. 

"Don't matter. Mr. Bray is coming later. He said to go first; he'd be here soon. 

Michaela squeaked and Sully stiffened. A good thing Brian had come first or Loren might have found them in the middle of their love making.


	16. Chapter 15 - Written by Cynthia

**The Pass Along Fanfic**

***Mountain Lion on the Loose***

**Chapter 15 - written by: Cynthia**

After being caught by Brian, Michaela rushed back to the clinic, ashamed and mortified. Being surprised by town's people was one thing, but your own child... it was terrifying. Sully tried to convince Michaela that she should have a talk with Brian and Colleen. Michaela shrunk in total muteness, relegating her very normal sexual pulsation way back inside. 

Sully, for his part, saw nothing but the fact that Brian was in complete darkness about the thing, and that he could draw the wrong conclusion about it. 

Michaela returned to her work and Sully went to help Robert E as promised. After an hour of hard work, Sully found the mountain lion's scratches to be rubbed uncomfortably with his shirt, which he discarded. 

"What's that I hear 'bout mountain lions? D'ya got trouble with 'em?" Robert E grinned mischievously. 

"Uh...got a brush with one 'a them," he retorted uncomfortably. 

"Looks two to me," he couldn't help to chuckle. 

"Well one was harder to control. The other one's just a big cat who takes out its claws when I scratch it behind the ears," Sully fought to keep a straight face. 

"Yeah, I see." Both men chuckled somewhat awkwardly. "You got half the men 'a this town pining fer yer brush with that big cat." 

"Really?"

"Yeah," he continued. "They'd love to have it purr around their bed." He paused. "That's what I heard 'bout the mountain lion," he clarified, but his conversation was interrupted by Loren storming to them. 

Having seen Michaela come back, Hank riveted his eyes to the street for more action when he saw Loren marched angrily toward the livery and followed him. 

"Byron Sully! I don't care how you've been raised," he stopped abruptly. "For God's sake haven't I told ya ta keep that damn shirt on yer back. Yer humiliating yerself," 

"What's wrong with mountain lion's scratches old man," Hank was very much enjoying this. 

"Shut up Hank! ya can show off yer girls as much as ya want cause it's business, but keep out of honest people's life!" Loren was so angry that Sully feared that the older man's heart wouldn't hold so he hurried to put his shirt on. 

After a deadly silence, Loren took hold of Sully by the back, grabbing a handful of material and making Sully wince in pain. He forced him out of curious eyes to finally release him forcefully. All this time, Sully followed meekly as a little boy caught doing wrong. 

"Loren?" Sully was at a lost. 

"I know how a young married couple can hardly keep their hands off each other but dammit! Is it so hard to be quiet 'bout it? Now even Brian knows 'bout details I think he's too young to see!" he let out with frustration. 

"He caught us," Sully defended sheepishly. I didn't know he was comin' fishing there. I often bring Michaela there." 

"Oh don't give me details," he shrugged, disgusted. It was as disgusting for him as it was for Brian.

Considering Sully and Michaela like his children, he difficultly conceived, or even imagined, them in intimacy. "I tried my best to explain it to him, but you and Dr. Mike gotta be more careful. It's sinful fer a child. Fer God's sake get a hold 'a yerselves!" He stormed away under Robert E and Hank's amused eyes.

Hank thought it priceless to see Sully's sheepish face. He'd kill to see Michaela's and man would he pay to be with her only once. From then on Hank considered Sully as a conqueror. 

Loren sent Brian to the clinic hoping that they would finally spend some time with him. Brian knocked, being very careful not to surprise anymore intimate contact. 

"Come in," came his Mother's voice. He entered timidly. When Michaela lifted her head she gazed at Sully's silhouette coming behind Brian. She apprehended the moment. 

"Uh I think we gotta talk," Sully began and Michaela choked. "Brian," Sully sat down and brought Brian closer to him. "Ya know, what ya saw this afternoon was something' all married couples do. It weren't intended fer ya ta see. It's private. Only fer grown up and married couples." 

Michaela nodded silently behind. 

"That doesn't mean it's bad." 

"Ya looked like Hank's girls," he accused his mother having seen them sometimes on the porch of the Nugget. Michaela shrunk and reddened from head to toes. 

"Brian ya got it all wrong." That's what he was afraid of. "What happens between Hank's girls and customers 'a the Nugget is wrong because those men are married and go seek other women. It ain't love..." he paused. 

"When a man and a woman loves each other they like ta kiss, touch and cuddle, it's nature. Ya like Pup?" 

"I love him and Wolf too." 

"What d'ya do ta show 'em?" 

"I pet them and kiss them," he retorted vehemently not knowing where Sully was taking him. 

"How does yer Ma show ya she cares and loves ya?" 

"She kisses me and hugs me," 

"You got a boy's love fer his dog; a mother's love fer her son, and a man and a woman's love," he finished hoping to have been clear enough. 

"At your age it's perfectly normal to find it disgusting. You'll grow up and find more sense into our talk." Michaela added. 

"Oh Ma! Yer not gonna start 'gain with the lecture about the change in our body, are ya?" he whined. 

"No, I'm not," she assured. 

"Good 'cause I don't feel like sitting down fer hours listening to things I already know. Can I go play with Ruby now?" 

"Yes you may." 

Brian ran out the door. 

Michaela and Sully stood there finally alone again. "Ya feelin' better now?" 

"A little," she ran her finger in an idle pattern on the desk. "Thank you Sully for talking to him. I was mortified, but you handled it wonderfully." 

"Yer welcome. Any other idea on how to spend the rest 'a the afternoon?"

"I don't have any patients to see, Brian's gone to his friend's, so has Colleen. I don't know," she feigned innocence. 

"Ya don't uh? How 'bout I give you a hint," he bent and began to kiss her, all the while trailing his hands in places where he knew would please her. "Ya got rooms upstairs..." he barely left her. 

"Sully no," she objected weakly. Without breaking contact, he stretched behind her to close the shade, then flanking his hand on her rear, he forced her closer to him suggestively. He picked her up, straddled against him and brought her up the stairs. The forgotten unlocked door lost in the back of their mind until they missed to hear the knock on the door due to the intensity of their encounter...


	17. Chapter 16 - Written by Anjelica

**The Pass Along Fanfic**

***Mountain Lion on the Loose***

**Chapter 16 - written by: Anjelica**

Sully and Michaela never knew what hit them. Their ardor was sufficiently and literally doused with cold water. 

Michaela shrieked; Sully sputtered and Hank nimbly avoided getting too close, grinning all the while, an empty bucket in one hand and a cigar clamped between his teeth. 

"I knew there was somethin' goin' on," he said in his suggestive drawl, as the indignant and yet embarrassed couple stared at him. "Ain't ya even tired yet?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at them. He dodged behind the examination table, keeping it between him and the irate lady doc. 

"Get out," Michaela managed to say, wiping off her face. She was red as a beet. 

"Hey, I'm doin' ya a favor," he said in mock protest. 

"That water's not clean! Look at this mess!" she all but wailed. 

Sully suddenly found himself resisting the urge to laugh. Of course Michaela would latch onto everything but the obvious. 

Hank shrugged. "A little cleanin' up will cool you off some, Michaela," he murmured. At a look from Sully, he began backing up. "Alright, alright, I'm leavin'," he said. "You at least should thank me," he told Sully with a wink. "You'll be good for nothin' once she's through with ya." 

The doctor's mountain man grinned. "Like I said: the rest of ya ain't man enough." As he saw Hank out, he added, "But I appreciate the concern." 

Hank stared at the door as it shut in his face. Did he see Sully wink back, or was that his imagination? 

"Nah." Pleased with his work, he merrily sauntered back to his saloon. 

Sully found his new wife staring disconsolately at the wet floor and wringing her wet clothes. 

"Hey," he said, bending his head to catch her eyes. "I'll help ya clean up this mess." 

A teary eyed Michaela looked up at him. She started to cry. 

Alarmed, Sully put his arms around her. "What's wrong?" 

"I-I'm so-I'm so embarrassed!" 

Her pride was pricked, Sully realized with a wry smile. She, always so proper, was being discovered in inappropriate situations...he understood her very well. "We'll be more careful. I'm to blame too, you know," he said, stroking her back. 

"Yes, you are," she agreed, startling him into a laugh. She straightened up and with great solemnity handed him a rag.


	18. Chapter 17 - Written by Gina

**The Pass Along Fanfic**

***Mountain Lion on the Loose***

**Chapter 17 - written by: Gina**

"Whew!" Sully said wiping the sweat from his brow. "I don't see how this place could get much cleaner." 

Michaela had barely spoken a word since they had begun cleaning up the water Hank had managed to pour on them and all over the clinic as well. She was still seething with anger at the audacity of that man. Why did he seem to take it upon himself to constantly humiliate her? 

"Are you about finished over there?" Sully asked his wife. When he received no answer from her, he looked over to see what she was doing. "Michaela?" He called to her again. 

She was on her hands and knees scrubbing the clinic floor, clearly absorbed with her own thoughts. She seemed to have forgotten Sully was even in the room with her. She neither saw nor heard what her husband was trying to say to her. 

Sully grinned to himself. He felt bad for Michaela. Here she was scrubbing the floor as if somebody's life depended on it. He wished he could make her understand that it didn't matter what everybody else thought, especially Hank of all people. What they had together was real and beautiful. It was only natural for a couple so much in love as they were to want to be together and physically express that love to one another. 

He put down the rag he had been cleaning up the water with and slowly walked over to his wife. Kneeling down in front of her, his breath caught in his throat as he saw the way the water had soaked her white blouse causing it to cling snugly to her form showing off her shapely torso and her wet tendrils of auburn hair resting in little ringlets along her beautiful face. 

She looked up startled as she finally seemed to realize he was kneeling in front of her staring at her in such a sensual way that it made tingles go up and down her spine. Had she still not been so angry about Hank she would have melted right then in a swoon from Sully's look.

"Did you want something, Sully?" She asked not quite as irritated now as she was a moment before. She dropped her eyes back to the floor as she continued to scrub so he would not be able to see the effect he was having on her. 

Sully's throat had never seemed so dry. He tried to swallow but it didn't help. Think Sully, he admonished himself. He lost all train of thought as he watched his wife leaning over. She was so beautiful, he wanted her so much at this moment, right here, right now. 

"Well Sully?" She asked again sitting up and looking directly into his eyes. "What did...?" She stopped speaking mid sentence as she gazed into the blue pool of his eyes and lost herself in them. She completely forgot about how angry she was or the fact that they were both still soaking wet. "Sully!" She breathed as he took her into his arms. She was unable to look away or concentrate on anything but his wet chest crushing against hers and the feel of his hot feverish lips as they claimed her own and then traveled down the side of her neck igniting a burning fire within her. 

Their bodies were molded together as one as they embraced each other on their knees with a smoldering passion. They were once again lost in their own private world full of wistful sighs, seductive whispers, and urgent caresses. 

Suddenly the clinic door was thrown open as Hank barged in leaning heavily on two of his girls. "You two at it again?" The barkeep drawled out trying shrewdly to gain the attention of the couple who still had yet to notice his appearance. 

"What the...?" Sully choked out staring angrily at Hank as both he and Michaela broke apart trying desperately to catch their breaths. 

Michaela was the first to get to her feet. She no longer felt embarrassment at being caught in such a private moment with her husband, but an intense anger against the barkeep. 

Hank looked from first Sully and then to the doc as he noticed Sully's angry expression, but that was nothing compared to Michaela's fiery infuriated look that seemed to burn into his very soul. He swallowed hard and held up his hands in surrender as she slowly walked toward him, her hands on her hips. 

"Hank Lawson...!" She started to say, but stopped short as the barkeep suddenly winced in pain and almost toppled to the floor. The girls were struggling to hold up his tall masculine frame as Sully grabbed him under the arms and helped him hobble over to the examining table. 

"Alright!" Michaela asked irritably with her hands still on her hips. "What happened?" She still had made no move to examine him. 

One of the girls spoke up. "He was coming back in the door with a bucket in his hands. He was laughing so hard that he dropped the bucket spilling some water on the ground and then suddenly slipped in it." The girls had no idea what Hank had been up to with the bucket, but suddenly seemed to notice the wet appearance of both the doctor and her husband and began to wonder. 

Hank actually looked a little embarrassed at what had happened, while Michaela suddenly had a look of pure satisfaction on her face. 

Sully, who had been worried about his wife's state of mind, no longer was worried as he noticed the change of expression on her face. He figured whatever she said to Hank, he deserved every word and he was not about to interfere. 

The girls quietly made their way out of the door to return to their awaiting customers. Hank started to call them back but then thought better of it as they did have paying customers waiting. 

Michaela crossed her arms in front of her chest as she came closer to the barkeep. Without taking her eyes off of Hank, she asked Sully to go over and get some ice from the mercantile. Sully had never seen his wife look more determined or confident than she did at that moment. He figured he'd go get the ice and then wait for her outside the clinic until she was done. 

As Sully reached the door, he heard a loud groan from Hank as Michaela pressed on the barkeep's ankle. "Owwwww Michaela! What the hell are you trying to do, kill me?" Hank jerked away from her touch. 

Ignoring his outburst, she continued her examination. "I don't believe it's broken, Hank. Just a bad sprain." She could not seem to contain her grin of satisfaction that he was paying for what he had done. 

"Hey Sully!" Hank called out as the doc once again pressed on a sensitive area and then went to wash her hands. "You ain't leaving me here all alone with her, are ya? I need to get back over to the saloon." He wouldn't say it out loud but he was more than a little nervous about how calm Michaela was suddenly being. He could tell that she was still angry, but she also had this look of satisfaction on her face and Hank knew that this could not be good. 

Sully chuckled at Hank's uneasiness and opened the door. "I'd say you better pay attention to whatever Michaela tells you, Hank!" Before the barkeep could respond, Sully had disappeared through the door. 

TBC...


	19. Chapter 18 - Written by Sarah

**The Pass Along Fanfic**

***Mountain Lion on the Loose***

**Chapter 18 - written by: Sarah - dqmwartist**

Michaela came closer to face Hank with a smug look on her face, "You know I could use this ice to numb the pain as I wrap your ankle. But maybe it would be better if I didn't." 

Hank looked up into Michaela's eyes wanting nothing more than to get up and run out the door. Yet he ought to know better than to run with a sprained ankle. "Whatever you say doc," Hank answered meekly, without his usual confidence. 

"Good," Michaela smiled as she went to gather the necessary things to fix his ankle. 

Hank didn't care for the smile Michaela gave him, she was surely up to something and whatever it was, he cared not to find out. 

Michaela spent some time in the cupboard looking for all she needed before returning to Hank's side. "Yep, that will do nicely," she said to herself. Turning back around with her supplies, Hank noticed she looked even more satisfied than she had earlier. 

"Doc, ya sure ya're ok to be fixin' my ankle there?" Hank asked in a weak voice as he tried to talk her out of what she was doing. He wanted very much to have the pain go away, but Michaela was beginning to scare him. 

"Oh, I'm fine Hank, just fine," Michaela replied with another confident smile. 

Hank was really beginning to get nervous now and wished that Sully hadn't left him here all alone with Michaela. 

Michaela set down her supplies and then slowly began to work on fixing Hank up. First off, she removed his boot without any sympathy towards Hank. 

"OOWWW" Hank yelped out in pain as Michaela pulled off his boot. 

"Can't take the pain?" Michaela asked without looking up as she then pulled off his sock. 

"Don't ya have any whiskey?" Hank asked, not wanting to admit that the pain was gonna kill him if she kept this act up. 

"I'm afraid not." Michaela replied as she picked up the gauze to wrap his foot. 

Hank tried to brace himself as his foot was being wrapped, but every few seconds the sensitive spot on his foot would be aggravated again. He was really beginning to sweat now, along with his temper rising. 

Michaela acted oblivious to his cries, as in her apron lay a secret weapon ready to be used at a moments notice as she continued her work. 

By the time she was finished, Hank was in such pain from the pressure she put on his ankle that when she turned to tell him she was done, he lunged for her. 

Michaela however had anticipated that he might do something drastic and was ready with her weapon before he could strike her.


	20. Chapter 19 - Written by Anjelica

**The Pass Along Fanfic**

***Mountain Lion on the Loose***

**Chapter 19 - written by: Anjelica**

Michaela neatly sidestepped Hank's clutching hand and watched calmly as he realized he reached too far. He fell to the floor with a crash. 

Hank's girls rushed back inside, to find him howling with pain and tears starting uncontrollably from his eyes, swearing mightily. Michaela clucked over him disapprovingly. 

"See what happens when you're up to no good?" she said. 

"Get away from me!" Hank yelled as she reached down to help him up. 

Raising an eyebrow, Michaela directed his girls to return him to the table. Now, not only did his ankle hurt, he also sprained his wrist. 

"Now will you behave?" Michaela asked. 

"You're tryin' ta kill me!" he accused, flinching as she came nearer. 

"I'm trying to help you, Hank. I ought not to, but...I did take an oath," she sighed. She tried not to smirk as she saw him start when she put a hand into her apron pocket. His eyes widened and she drew out...a bottle. 

"What's that?" he demanded. 

"I thought you didn't want my help," Michaela replied with an innocent air. 

"Well, what is it?" 

The doctor shrugged. "You don't want my help; you won't need it." As she turned away, she added, "It's only some laudanum; I thought you'd need some for the pain, but I guess I was wrong. I don't normally prescribe it, but as you WERE in considerable pain...but then you don't want it anyway. Go home, Hank. Or have Jake take a look at your sprained wrist." 

Hank gritted his teeth. "Alright, you win." 

"Hmm?" Michaela busied herself in straightening up her cupboard, watching Hank from the corner of her eye. 

"I said you win, okay? And you know Jake ain't any good at patching up no more. Now gimme some laudanum! And my ankle's swellin' up again, damn it," Hank growled. 

"An apology would be nice." 

Hank's eyes narrowed but at the look on Michaela's face, he relented. "Okay, I'm sorry I played all those tricks on you an' Sully. Happy now?" 

She smiled at him, and despite his annoyance, he found himself oddly warmed by it. He always did have a soft spot for her, but he'd die before admitting any such thing. 

Hank's girls began giggling as Michaela worked. 

"Ow, ow, ow-" 

"Don't be such a baby; Brian makes less noise than you do-" 

After a while-

"See, that wasn't so bad now, wasn't it? Now try to rest for a few days, and don't put any pressure on your wrist or your ankle. Sully will make you a set of crutches." 

"Yes, ma'am," Hank answered, his drawl coming back as the painkiller did its work. Now he'd have to be indebted to Sully as well for his crutches."I'm almost afraid to ask how much this is gonna cost me," he said as he hobbled out, supported by his girls. 

"I'll bill you later," Michaela said brightly. "You don't have to worry about it now." 

Later that evening, there were reports of shouting and breaking noises coming from the saloon, but as everyone knows it often happens, no one thought it any different from the usual. 

At the homestead, Sully asked his wife why she seemed so pleased with herself. For an answer she grinned and launched herself at him, and kissed him soundly.


	21. Chapter 20 - Written by Tess

**The Pass Along Fanfic**

***Mountain Lion on the Loose***

**Chapter 20 - written by: Tess **

"Mmm," Sully murmured, "What was that for?" He moved a hand to gently shift a few stray hairs from his wife's angelic face.

Michaela's eyes sparkled. "Do I need a reason to show my new husband some affection?"

"No," Sully grinned then moved his lips toward her neck, "but it ain't usually like you."

"Is that a problem?" she inquired, tilting his chin up to entice him to kiss her again.

"Nothin' I can't get used to."

Her lips locked with his again, sparking a fire all their own. Blindly, relying totally on memory, Sully steered his wife toward one of the stuffed chairs just a few feet away. When he felt his legs brush against the chair's material, he promptly sat down, pulling his wife into his lap.

"Sully!" Michaela exclaimed in surprise.

"What?" he responded innocently. "Colleen and Brian are with Matthew tonight, right?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"But what?"

Michaela was blushing now. "But… it's just not… well… um… _here?"_

"What's wrong with here?"

She pressed her lips tightly before answering. "It's… it isn't even that dark yet – someone might see."

"That didn't bother you in the woods the other day."

"That was different."

"How?"

"Well no one would come looking for me there. If someone needs a doctor, they'll surely come here when I'm not at the clinic. Hank barging in at the clinic was bad enough."

"We'll lock the doors then."

When she didn't answer, Sully released a long breath. The enamored mood they created a few minutes ago was broken. Realizing that there was obviously something else on his wife's mind, he softly caressed her shoulder.

"Michaela, what's eatin' at you? Did Hank hurt you?"

She relaxed at the concerned tone in his voice. "I'm fine… but the whole thing with him sneaking up on us still bothers me."

"I shouldn't have left you alone with him, sprained ankle or not."

"**I** was the one who sent you for some ice… besides, I prepared in case he would do something."

"Prepared?"

She nodded then grinned. I had laudanum in one pocket of my apron and chloroform in the other."

"Chloroform?"

"Already on a cloth, ready to use, just in case," she stated matter-of-factly.

Sully grinned at her. "I guess I don't have to worry about you too much after all."

"I assure you," she began, "I am quite capable of taking care of myself."

He pulled her closer to him, "Of that I have no doubts."

Quickly, before Michaela could pull back, Sully captured her lips in a slow seductive kiss. Just because the earlier mood had been broken didn't mean that it couldn't be created again.

"Sully," Michaela began between kisses, "I… need… to ask… you… a… fav… or."

Realizing that his intentions weren't going to work at the moment, he gave in to whatever his wife had on her mind and allowed her to speak freely.

"I need to ask a favor of you."

"The answer's yes."

"But I haven't even asked the question yet."

"Whatever it is, if you need it, the answer is yes."

"Even if it's for Hank?"

"Hank?" Sully's eyebrows raised slightly.

"He needs a pair of crutches and I told him that I'd ask you about making him a set."

"How's he gonna use crutches with a sprained wrist?"

"His wrist isn't that bad. It should heal in a few days. After that, he'll need the crutches to get around."

Surprising his wife, Sully suddenly stood and set her gently on her feet. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead then moved toward their front door.

Bewildered, Michaela called out after him, "Sully… where are you going?"

"To the barn."

"Please don't be upset with me-"

"I'm not." He walked back over toward her and kissed her soundly. "I have some left over wood from building the homestead in the barn. I figure… if I want your attention later, I best start making those crutches." Releasing her, he sauntered back towards the door.

Michaela shook her head. Whenever she thought she couldn't possibly love her mountain man any more than she already did, he seemed to give her another reason.

"I'll make us some supper while you're working on the crutches. Thank you, Sully."

"No hurry," he assured her as he opened the door, "I ain't hungry yet." Just before he shut the door, he added, "At least not for **that**." Grinning at his wife's now deep blushing complexion, he closed the door.

Struggling to refocus, the blush in her face started to fade. He sure knew how to get to her. Now setting to the task at hand, she prepared a simple meal for two, to the best of her ability. As she cooked, she watched from the kitchen window as storm clouds gathered above. They moved fast with the increasing wind. Wrapping a few slices of bread in linen napkins, she tucked them into her skirt pocket. Placing everything else on a tray, she managed to get halfway to the barn, when she suddenly witnessed Sully press the barn door partway open against the strong wind and wave her back. He called out to her, but the wind carried his voice away. He acted as if something was wrong. Confused, she kept walking towards him and then she saw it. A huge mountain lion stepped around the corner of the barn. Michaela witnessed it growl fiercely, but the wind carried that sound away as well. Not knowing what else to do, she dashed the last few feet toward her husband just as the mountain lion darted in her direction. Dropping the tray, she flung herself into Sully's waiting arms. He whisked her inside and latched the barn door, just before the mountain lion lunged against it. The force of its body weight showed clearly when the wooden doors pressed in towards them.

Sully securely embraced his clearly shaken wife as he breathlessly explained, "It's been trying to get in. It's after the horses."


	22. Chapter 21 - Written by Lizzie

**The Pass Along Fanfic**

***Mountain Lion on the Loose***

**Chapter 21 - written by: Lizzie**

An hour later, the mountain lion was still roaming around menacingly outside the barn. Sully and Michaela leant against each other, sitting on the floor of the barn.

"What are we going to do, Sully?" Michaela asked in exasperation.

"I'm still workin' on that one." He stood up and began to pace up and down in the barn.

Suddenly, there was a frantic knock on the door. "Michaela – you in there?" Let me in, it's really important – NOW!"

"Hank, is that you?" Michaela enquired.

"Don't ask questions, let me in!"

Sully, who stood at the door, gave Michaela a puzzled look. She nodded at him, and he opened the door a crack. It was indeed Hank, who staggered in, just a fraction of a second before Sully slammed the door shut.

"My goodness, Hank, what happened!?" Michaela exclaimed. He was bleeding profusely from his upper arm, the blood exiting in frequent spurts.

"The mountain lion …" Hank began to answer, but his speech ceased as he collapsed to the floor at Sully's feet.

Michaela realized that she had to help Hank now if she was to save his life. In an instant she switched from stuck-in-barn-with-new-husband mode to doctor-in-emergency mode. "It looks like he's severed an artery; we need to apply pressure above the wound." Sully sat on the top of Hank's arm while Michaela elevated the limb. "First thing we've got to do is control the bleeding, then I'm going to have to sew the ends of the artery back together to prevent any more blood loss."

"But your medical bag's in the house," Sully said.

"We'll have to improvise for now." Sully removed his shirt and rolled it up. He handed it to his wife, who tied it tightly around Hank's arm, to act as a makeshift tourniquet.

After checking his pulse, Michaela and Sully moved Hank over to the middle of the barn, resting his legs on a bale of hay to minimize the symptoms of shock. Sully took over holding up Hank's injured arm while Michaela took the bread from her pockets and removed her shoes. "I have a plan," she said.

She explained the idea to Sully. "I think I can do it," he said.

"OK then, let's go," Michaela replied. "Just be careful."

Sully and Michaela stood at the barn door and looked into each other's eyes, pumped full of adrenaline with the anticipation of what they were about to do. "I love you Sully," she whispered.

Sully kissed her on the lips. "I love you too."

Michaela opened the door and yelled at the mountain lion at the top of her voice. She threw the bread at it, as well as her shoes, distracting its attention for just long enough for Sully to sprint out of the door and into the house. He returned about twenty seconds later with Michaela's medical bag. She slammed the door shut with all her might.

"Whew, that was a close one," gasped Sully, fighting for his breath. The couple held each other close.

"I'm just glad you're alright," Michaela whispered.

Hank let out a groan from across the barn. Michaela ran to his side and checked his arm. "You're going to be alright, Hank, but I must sew up your wound."

"I can't feel my fingers," Hank moaned.

"That's because the tourniquet that's stopping the bleeding is pressing on the nerves in your arm," Michaela said. "What did the mountain lion do to you? You were halfway through explaining when you lost consciousness."

"I got caught by its claw. I was comin' to ask you for some more laudanum – my ankle's killin' me." Michaela rummaged through her medical bag then took out a bottle of chlorine water to disinfect Hank's wound.

"You sure about that Hank?" Sully asked suspiciously.

"What d'ya mean am I sure?" Hank said irritably.

"I must warn you Hank that this may sting a bit," Michaela said.

"OOOOWWW!" shouted Hank. "You sure you gotta do that!?"

"I'm afraid so - to avoid infection," Michaela replied. "Alright Hank, we're ready to begin now. Sully, would you hand me the chloroform please?"

"WHAT! You ain't cuttin' on me, not here, it's just a scratch!"

"Sorry Hank, but I have no choice."

Sully held him down while Michaela administered the chloroform. "What _is_ his problem!?" Sully exclaimed when Hank had finally succumbed to the effects of the chloroform.

"Never mind now, Sully, we've got to fix this artery first. We can talk about it later."

"You're right Michaela. What can I do to help?"

_DQ-DQ-DQ_

After an exhausting hour and a half, Michaela finished the last stitch, closing Hank's wound. Though they were both tired and hungry, she and Sully could once again turn their attention to the mountain lion that had them trapped in the barn.

They could not move Hank in case the wound on his arm opened up again – he had to stay where he was for at least a day. Only then could he be carefully moved to another location. He would wake and regain consciousness after a few hours. Then Michaela and Sully must face a night in the barn – with a conscious, and probably slightly aggressive Hank ... Michaela and Sully's 'enthusiasm' had to wait ...


	23. Chapter 22 - Written by Gina

**The Pass Along Fanfic**

***Mountain Lion on the Loose***

**Chapter 22 - written by: Gina**

"Sully!" Michaela suddenly hissed into her husband's ear as she turned in his arms to face him. They had both fallen asleep, Sully with his back against the barn wall and Michaela's head on his chest as he held her tight. They had soon realized that the mountain lion would not be giving up. 

"Hmmm?" He replied sleepily, barely able to open his eyes. 

"I just had a terrible thought!" Worry and concern etched on her face and in her voice. 

"What?" Sully yawned. 

"I know the children are staying with Matthew tonight, but what if they decided to come back early? They have no idea about the mountain lion being out there. They could get hurt!" She was starting to feel frantic as she voiced her fears out loud. 

"Michaela?" Sully sighed as he held her a little tighter in his arms. "Think about what you're saying. The kids are with Matthew. They couldn't wait for him to get home so they could go spend the night with him and I'd say by all the whispering and secretive looks we've been getting this week, they're gonna be busy making plans about something." 

He knew exactly what the kids were up to, but he wasn't about to spoil their surprise for their ma. Colleen had come to him privately and relayed all of their plans to him. He grinned to himself as he thought of how at breakfast Michaela had caught their looks and giggles and desperately wanted to ask them what was going on. You could see it in her face debating about whether she should ask or not, but she had decidedly chosen to let it go. It must have been so hard for her, he thought to himself. 

"You really think so?" She asked. Maybe the children would be too busy to think about coming back early, which reminded her about this morning and their strange behavior. 

"Sure I do and besides, even if they did decide to come back early, Wolf is with them and he'd probably scare the mountain lion far away." Sully loved it when Michaela relied on him to take away her fears. He loved seeing this side of her that needed him and didn't always have to be so strong. 

Michaela let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "You're right, I know," she whispered and began to relax in his arms. 

Sully kissed her forehead and then the tip of her nose before claiming her lips with a kiss. They were suddenly interrupted by a very loud groan coming from the barkeep. Michaela immediately broke their hungry kiss and pulled away, leaving a very frustrated Sully who let out a low growl himself and hit the ground with his fist. 

"I'm sorry, Sully!" she said while casting him an apologetic look over her shoulder as she moved to kneel down at Hank's side. 

"It's okay." Sully grinned at her as he made his way to Hank's other side. 

Catching the loving look in his eyes, she almost forgot about the barkeep as she became completely mesmerized for a moment as she stared back into the deep blue of his eyes unable to look away. 

"Hey, you two. I'm dying here." Hank growled breaking the spell between the doctor and the mountain man. 

Looking down at the barkeep Michaela spoke coolly, "You are not dying yet, Hank." A big emphasis on the word, yet! She checked his wound somewhat angrily, but carefully and as gently as she could. 

"Owwww!" Hank yelped. "What the hell did you do that for?" he snapped at her. 

Before Michaela could say anything, Sully spoke slowly and calmly as he glared down at the barkeep, attempting to hold his anger in check at this man. "Hank, if I were you, I'd watch how I talk to her from now on or you're gonna have to answer to me!" He meant every word he said and Hank knew it. 

The barkeep quieted and looked back up at Michaela. "Just hurry it up, will ya. I gotta be getting back to the Gold Nugget; I got things to do." He grumbled in pain as he flinched trying to sit up a little. 

"Hank, you need to lie still. Those stitches could break if you are not careful", cautioned Michaela. It was then that she noticed blood that appeared to be coming from beneath him as he sat the rest of the way up, ignoring her words of warning. 

"Just give me some more of that medicine you gave me before and I'll be just fine." He became a little more agitated as his head pounded and the bottom of his thigh stung like hell. 

"Hank?" Michaela questioned. "Did you get hurt anywhere else? You're bleeding all over the place," she said trying to determine where the blood was coming from. 

"Don't go worrying about it, Michaela. It's a smaller scratch than the one you sewed up." He wasn't about to let her check this scratch considering where it was. "Just forget about it!" he barked at her noticing the stubborn gaze that had come over her face as she stared him in the eye. 

"Better let her take a look at it, Hank." Sully broke in knowing Michaela wouldn't give up and neither would Hank. 

"It ain't none of ya business, Sully!" The barkeep snapped back and then turned back to Michaela. "Now just give me some more of that medicine and I'll be on my way and you two can get back to doing what you were doing." He remarked impishly knowing it would get her riled up and get her attention off of him. 

Michaela sighed angrily and jumped up from Hank's side to retrieve her medical bag a few feet away where her and Sully had previously been sitting. "I can give you some more laudanum Hank, but you can't leave yet or the sutures on your arm may open up again, and besides, that mountain lion is still out there somewhere."

Hank didn't like it, but he knew she was right. After Michaela administered the laudanum, he closed his eyes as it again had its desired effect on his pain, especially the wound the doc hadn't seen as it began to hurt even more. 

Suddenly, they heard the sounds of the wagon pulling up to the homestead followed by a deep growl from Wolf. Then they heard the whine of the mountain lion. 

Michaela froze with fear at the realization of what she was hearing. "Oh my god, Sully, the children!" 

Sully was instantly on his feet before Michaela could even finish her sentence. He opened the barn door a crack carefully peering out, ready to tackle that mountain lion himself at the threat of it harming one of the kids. Relief washed over his face as he saw Wolf at the heels of the mountain lion chasing it away. 

"Ma? Pa?" Brian called out to his parents as all three children slowly emerged from the wagon trying to catch their breaths. 

"In here." Sully called back, throwing the barn door open as Michaela rushed past him anxious to see her children. 

"Are you children all right?" She asked quickly looking over each one of them like only a mother would. 

When everyone had calmed down from the near encounter with the mountain lion, the children went on inside the homestead while Michaela and Sully went back into the barn to check on Hank. He was out cold with an empty whiskey bottle gripped in his hand. 

"Dr. Mike? Sully?" Matthew called to his parents. "I thought you might need some help with Hank." 

"Thanks Matthew, I was just about to ask if the two of you could manage to get him inside. This barn isn't exactly the cleanest place for a patient to be, even though the patient is Hank." She sighed exasperated. 

Sully and Matthew each got under one of Hank's arms, being careful of his injury, and managed to get the barkeep on his feet. 

Michaela jerked the whiskey bottle out of Hank's grip and threw it down on the ground in disgust. "You shouldn't drink after consuming medicine, Hank." The barkeep only groaned in response. 

He was half way up the homestead steps when he realized Michaela must have taken his whiskey away. "Give me back my whiskey, damn you, Michaela!" He suddenly lunged for her causing Michaela to lose her balance. Sully let go of Hank and made a grab for his wife to keep her from falling. 

Hank was too drunk from the laudanum and whiskey and fell down the steps, hitting his head with a sickening thud on the edge of one step. Matthew had not been able to hang on to the tall barkeep and barely managed to keep from falling himself. At the bottom of the steps laid Hank. He had landed on his back with his long legs sprawled up the stairs. 

"Hank?" Michaela rushed to him once she was steady herself. She received no answer. "We better get him inside," she called matter-of-factly to Sully and Matthew. 

After they managed to get him inside, they placed him on the table so Michaela could stitch up his head. She tried in vain to get him awake fearing he might have a concussion, but he remained unconscious. She finished the last of the sutures and then continued to check on her patient throughout the night. 

It wasn't long before the children had gone to bed and Michaela and Sully had decided to remain downstairs to be near Hank. As Michaela cuddled in her husband's arms, he let out a low chuckle. 

"What's so funny?" Michaela asked tiredly as she stifled a yawn. 

"Well, ya know how the kids were supposed to spend the night with Matthew?" Sully asked. 

"Yes, I was wondering about that." She replied curiously. 

"Matthew said they were fussing and fighting so much that he had to bring 'um back. He said at that rate, he and Ingrid might never want to have kids if they fought and argued that much all of the time. He said he never truly appreciated all you did taking them in, until that moment, realizing what a challenge it must have been for you." 

"But he's been here many times when I had to keep them apart, when they were having an argument," she replied. 

"That's just it, Michaela." He grinned at her. "He's never had to keep them all by himself before and listen to them argue. I remember how hard it was for me a long time ago when you left them with me when there was that epidemic. They did the same thing and I asked Matthew what you did to solve their arguing." 

"What did Matthew say?" She was amused at Sully's revelation. 

"He just said that you decided what to do when they both wanted different things." Sully replied. 

"Yes, I suppose that is what I do." She sighed tiredly. 

"You are a perfect mother and a perfect wife, Michaela Quinn!" Sully declared staring into his wife's beautiful eyes. 

"Oh Sully, I love you so much," she whispered laying her head against his chest. 

Sully kissed the top of her head and held her close. "We'd best try and get some sleep." 

Sometime during the night, they were awakened by Hank's intense groaning. As Michaela examined him, she was startled upon discovering he had a very high fever. All night long and way into the next day, Michaela worked feverishly to try and save Hank. She discovered the mountain lion had also scratched the back of his right hip and it was severely infected, probably what had caused his fever. 

Finally, as the following afternoon began to turn into evening, Hank's fever broke and he began to open his eyes. Upon seeing Michaela staring into his eyes as he awoke, he smiled brightly at her and moved to take her hand. 

Michaela was startled, having never seen Hank smile like this before, but managed to regain a bit of her composure. "Hank?" she called to him. 

"Jules, I can't believe you're here with me and we are finally man and wife." Taking her hand in his, he gently placed a kiss on the back of her hand. Michaela was for once at a total loss for words, completely shocked as she realized he must have amnesia. 

Before she had time to think any further, a voice from the doorway commanded her attention. "Michaela Quinn! Would you care to explain what on earth is going on here?" a very shocked and obviously very upset Elizabeth Quinn demanded of her daughter. 

"M...mother!" Michaela stammered. "I thought you were on your way back to Boston!"


	24. Chapter 23 - Written by Anjelica

**The Pass Along Fanfic**

***Mountain Lion on the Loose***

**Chapter 23 - written by: Anjelica**

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself, Michaela?" 

Michaela blinked, and gathered herself together. Only her mother could put her at a loss for words. 

"Obviously this man is my patient, and he's delirious," she replied. "What are you doing back here? I thought you had the Beacon Hill Ladies Charity Auction to organize. Rebecca was telling me it was why you had to return immediately." 

"Why? Aren't you glad to see me?" Elizabeth Quinn demanded. 

Michaela suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. Sometimes her mother was all too single-minded. 

"Jules..." Hank murmured, "Jules, give us a kiss..." 

Alarmed, Michaela snatched her hand away from Hank. 

"Hmph. I see what you mean. Isn't this that disreputable man, that-that-barkeep?" She peered at the figure lying on the settee and was startled by a brilliant smile from Hank. 

"Jules, come on...give us a kiss," he repeated, a dreamy look on his face. 

"Yes, he's hallucinating," Elizabeth conceded dryly. She rounded on Michaela. "You're just like your father! Even worse! Bringing patients home! What has your husband to say about this? And your children? This man is not the kind of person I'd want around them."

"My husband is the most understanding man in the world," Michaela declared. Certainly the events of the past week attested to that, she thought privately. She could not stop a secretive smile from forming on her lips. 

Elizabeth was no stranger to that look. Despite her disapproval of many of her daughter's ways, she was proud of her, and was happy to see that Michaela knew marital bliss. However, it was most inappropriate to be thinking of such things at the moment. Before she could scold her daughter, her son-in-law walked down the stairs. From the looks of him, his thoughts were similar to his wife's. 

"Thank you, Michaela. I'd like to think so," Sully said, as he had heard her passionate declaration. He spared his new mother a glance. "But I agree with Elizabeth; Hank's not the best person to have around the house." He bent over Hank, who grinned at him. 

"Sweetheart, I'm so glad you're here," Hank said, causing Sully raise an eyebrow at his wife. He also prudently edged away from the settee. 

She shrugged. "I'm not sure what's wrong with him," she admitted. "It could be the effects of alcohol and the laudanum together; the chloroform certainly wouldn't help either. He seems to think the people he sees is this person named 'Jules'. I suppose it's a woman," she added doubtfully. 

"Michaela Quinn!" Elizabeth was outraged. "Such things are not discussed in polite society!" 

"It's okay, ma'am; it's just family," Sully said. He couldn't resist adding, "Sometimes family ain't polite." 

His mother-in-law glared at him; he paid her no mind. She sighed. She supposed this was why he got along so well with her daughter. He didn't mince words. 

"Whoever it may be is not for us to speculate," she said briskly. "You must restore this man to health and out of this house."

"I agree, Mother." Michaela bent over Hank and noticed the stains on the bed underneath him. "Sully, it seems he has some injuries in the back; do you think the mountain lion hurt him last night?" 

"Mountain lion! Good Lord!" 

Over Elizabeth's exclamations, Sully answered, "Probably. He didn't want ya to take a look; he was already wary from dealing with ya at the clinic. But since he's all," he gestured at a sweetly smiling Hank, "you know...let's just turn him over and take a look." 

"Yes; he could be suffering from blood loss, hence the hallucinations!" 

"Fine, I'll just sit here," Elizabeth grumbled. 

"Oh, no, Mother, we'll need your help. Watch his head; we don't want him to risk further injury." 

Sighing, Elizabeth assisted her daughter and her husband. As they moved Hank, she nearly made him fall off at the shocking sight of his torn trousers. There was blood, to be sure, but also far too much exposed skin...she felt faint. 

"No wonder," Sully muttered. "He was embarrassed." He took a look at his wife, who was blushing furiously despite herself. 

"Yes; well, then," she squeaked. Clearing her throat, she gestured to her husband in her most professional manner. "My bag, Sully, if you please." 

He grinned. "Coming right up, Dr. Quinn." 

Hank was transported back to the more innocent days of his youth. He was crazy about Jules; didn't he marry her? He had wanted to for so long. It was all so hazy. What he knew was simple. He adored her from the top of her blond head to her feet that so loved to dance in circles. He wondered why her hair had gotten darker...must be the light, he thought mistily. Then she seemed to have gained weight, gotten older...nah, it was the light...and then she somehow acquired eyes the shade of turquoise and...was that beard stubble?...of course not, he told himself. He supposed it was the fault of the doc...yes, it was Michaela's fault, now Jules would set her right...he frowned a little, tried to think. It was too much effort, and he gave it up to lie on his stomach. A draft over his backside made him smile. Naughty Jules, he thought with a lazy grin. 

"This will hurt," Michaela warned them. "Try to restrain him from any sudden moves. We don't want to, ah, scar him." 

She bent over him, disinfectant and needle in hand...


	25. Chapter 24 - Written by Maritza

**The Pass Along Fanfic**

***Mountain Lion on the Loose***

**Chapter 24 - written by: Maritza**

Okay folks, here is my contribution of this wild story. Please understand that this is the first story I've ever written with dialogues. It's not what I wanted to write, but I felt a little change was needed in this story. I think you will understand. So here it is. I hope I got the ball rolling to finish this story. Here it is.

_DQ-DQ-DQ_

"Ah Jules, I've missed ya. Where have ya been all this time? Glad you're still enjoying the rearview," Hank stated as he wickedly laughed.

As Michaela meticulously cleaned and disinfected the wound on Hank's bottom, she couldn't help that a half smile was trying to creep up her lips. Although she loved her husband's hind side, she couldn't help to notice that Hank's rear was just as nice as well. Sully noticed the flush on her face.

As she finished up with Hank, Sully sneaked behind her and whispered to her ear only, "Doesn't that remind ya of someone you're dying to get yer hands on?"

Michaela again flushed profusely, as her mother happened to approach at that moment to hear Sully's suggestive words.

"Mr. Sully, I am happy to see that you are helping my daughter adjust well to marital bliss, but I don't think this is neither the time nor the place for such matrimonial duties! Kindly restrain yourself in the presence of company."

"Mother please!" exclaimed Michaela.

"I don't want to hear it," said Mrs. Quinn, raising her hand up to Michaela. "Now what are you planning to do with that ...that character? " Mrs. Quinn demanded as she pointed to Hank disgustingly.

"Well, he will stay the night here in the living room and then be moved into the clinic in the morning. You will stay of course in Brian's room, as he will just accompany Hank in the living room.

"Yes, of course," said Mrs. Quinn pointing again to Hank with a sneer. "How did he get himself into that predicament?"

"Mountain lion," spoke Sully.

"Oh dear, are there really mountain lions around here?" said Mrs. Quinn apprehensively.

"Don't worry non 'bout it. The one that got Hank is now long gone."

"Are there other mountain lions still found around here?"

"Na, the one other, well umm…, can get a little wild, but she's as tame as a lamb. I can definitely handle that one," Sully said as he turned and winked at his wife.

"I see what goes on here," stated Mrs. Quinn in a very stern voice. "Truthfully, I am pleased. A married woman could never get enough of her duties."

Overwhelmed with such embarrassment, Michaela had to get away. She excused herself and immediately retreated upstairs.

_DQ-DQ-DQ_

Later that evening in their bedroom, Sully waited anxiously for his wife in bed. He was feeling rather amorous this evening, just aching for his lovely wife. As she made her appearance, he was disappointed to see her in her most well covered oversized nightgown, and cream all over her face. She even had two long braids down her front.

Sully never thought it could happen to him in this short time married to Michaela, but his need began to slowly descend, as he sighed. He again looked at Michaela and this time had to stifle a laugh.

"Michaela, what's all that. What are ya doing?"

"I'm getting ready for bed."

"Like that?"

"Sully, you've seen me this way before."

"Yeah, but not right before bed and well...you know...when we..." He grabbed the towel out of her hand, and began to pull her close to the bed. Then he proceeded to wipe her face.

"Sully, I'm sorry...I just can't."

"What's wrong Michaela?" Sully asked concerned as he pulled her closer to sit next to him on the bed.

"Sully ... we have guests..."

"That's never stopped ya before."

Averting her eyes she turned so that he did not see the mist in her eyes as she stated, "I'm just feeling rather tired and well...you know...we have been rather active these days, especially today. But if you really need me, I could..."

Sully hushed her with his fingers, and smiled into her eyes saying, "It's all right, Michaela. I didn't mean to pressure ya if ya don't wanna. I just wasn't thinkin'. Is that all there is? Huh?" Still avoiding his eyes, Sully turned his wife's face to him and stated, "Look at me."

"I'm sorry, Sully...we could..."

"No...not like this. Tell me. What's wrong?" he implored.

"Well...with all of our activities... I'm sort of feeling a little..." she stated in the faintest of whispers and lowered her eyes, "Sore."

"You mean, I hurt ya," Sully said alarmingly.

"No! No, Sully...You didn't. I'm fine really. I just need a little rest."

"Ya sure?" Sully stated not convinced.

"Yes."

"Then come here," he said as he scooped her over to the middle of the bed and laid alongside of her. He began to caress first her neck, then her shoulder, and then across her breasts; continuing further down passed her belly, as he sweetly kissed her face.

"Sully...I just said ..."

"Shhh!" he whispered. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of ya. You'll see." He opened her night gown and began an agonizing decent of his moist lips down passed her belly ever so gently. She gave in to some of her needs. It was the most sensuous, relaxing, love making she'd experienced even though they restrained from the actual union. It brought back memories of their first time together as man and wife.

Sully had kept his promise then to keep it ever so easy; now he loved her in other ways for her comfort. Tears sprang to her eyes. "I love you Sully," she whispered. She felt treasured and completely at ease.

Afterwards, Michaela slept contentedly as a newborn in the loving arms of her husband, forgetting she had ever had any discomfort and mentally promised that tomorrow will be his turn to be pampered.

_DQ-DQ-DQ_

The next morning found Michaela and Sully with great difficulties in transporting Hank to the clinic. Matthew also helped as well.

Hank kept calling Michaela "Jules" as he was awakened from his long sleep. That's when Michaela realized Hank may have amnesia. He suddenly grabbed Michaela's arm and made to move her in close for a kiss, all the while continuing to call her Jules. Sully immediately forcefully removed Hank's hand off of Michaela and was about to grab his throat.

"Sully, please let him go!" she shouted at her husband. Not knowing much about Hank's illness, she decided to proceed with caution and allowed Hank to believe she was his Jules until she can get a response from the Denver Hospital as to how best to deal with Hank's condition.

Now all she needed to do was to tell Sully. For some reason she was uneasy about telling him of this, and to her mother as well. Hank would be at the clinic for the next few days. After he was settled comfortably into a recovery room, Michaela thought it best now to approach her husband about Hank's problem with memory loss and how she was planning to help him by allowing Hank to believe she is Hank's Jules.

"Sully, I need a word with you."

"What about?"

"Well, as you noticed, Hank keeps calling me Jules. He seems to be suffering from memory loss, known as amnesia."

"And...?"

"Sully, I'm going to permit Hank to continue to believe I'm Jules."

"What...? Come again?" he said with a raised tone.

"Sully, it's only for a few days."

"It ain't that, ya know how Hank is always startin' somethin'. And I ain't sure 'bout this."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Course I do!"

"Then I guess we have nothing else to discuss," she said sighing. "Now I really do need to get some work done, Sully. Please don't let Hank worry you." She tiptoed to lightly plant a kiss on his lips. "Remember, I'm your so called mountain lion that can be as tame as a lamb. So I can take care of myself." She smiled seductively as she moved about the room.

"Well...just to make sure, I'll be here with ya. I don't trust him." He took her hands into his strong hands, lightly massaging them and looking into her eyes, he stated, "Michaela, what if he's making it up?"

"Sully...! Please...!"

"Alright, alright, I'm goin'." He gives her a deep kiss that promised her of much more to come.


	26. Chapter 25 - Written by Tess

**The Pass Along Fanfic**

***Mountain Lion on the Loose***

**Chapter 25 - written by: Tess**

Thank you, Sully," Michaela whispered after her husband's kiss nearly took her breath away. "On your way back from the homestead, to make sure it's alright with Mother that she look after Colleen and Brian for a day or two, maybe you can stop at the telegraph office and see if Horace has a reply from the Denver Hospital yet."

Sully held her tight, caressing her shoulder as he spoke. "While I'm gone, you've got to promise me something."

"What's that?"

"That you don't go anywhere near Hank until I return."

"Sully, he's my patient."

"I know, but I don't trust him."

"I'm quite capable of handling myself, don't you think?"

"Sure I do, I just don't want to you to HAVE to."

"You won't be gone long."

"Not if I can help it."

"See… you have nothing to worry about."

"Michaela..."

She smiled sweetly at him. "If it will make you feel better, I'll only tend to him if he needs another shot of morphine. I'll prepare it and have it ready to go… just in case."

"I'd like that."

"And I'd like you to be extra careful. There's a mountain lion on the loose."

"She doesn't scare me," he taunted and Michaela blushed.

His lips claimed hers then and she eagerly returned his affections. Her understanding husband had given her a break last night, but if they wanted to make a baby, they couldn't have many nights like that.

"Hold that thought," he whispered seductively to her before exiting out the door.

The minute he was gone, Michaela wasted no time in preparing a dose of morphine. Regardless of his current state, Hank couldn't be trusted. Placing the dose into her apron pocket, she headed upstairs to prepare a place for her and Sully to sleep tonight. The remaining rooms offered only a single bed – guess they'll just have to make due.

After replacing the sheets, Michaela heard a thud followed by an agonizing yell. Hank. Taking the injection needle out of her pocket, she headed down the hall. Upon entering his room, he wasn't in bed. She stepped cautiously into the room and the door slammed shut behind her. The noise startled her so much that she dropped the needle as two strong hands anchored her arms, turned her around and pressed her to the door.

"Jules… there you are." Hank's smile was mischievous.

"Let go of me!" She demanded in her most stern voice, trying to hide the fact that she was clearly shaken. He had taken her completely by surprise.

"Why?" He grinned at her again. "Aren't you missin' me as much as I'm missin' you?"

"I thought you were hurt," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Just hurtin' for you is all, Jules darlin'."

Michaela glanced at the injection needle just out of reach on the floor as Hank bent to kiss her. She struggled with all her strength, managed to free a hand and slapped him across the face with everything she could muster. His nose started to bleed.

"H**l, Michaela!" He grabbed his nose. "What did ya go and do that for?!"

"Hank?" She drew a refreshing breath. "You called me Michaela!"

"That ain't no reason to hit me! Ain't that your name?!"

She quickly moved across the room and brought him a cloth for his nose, relieved that he was his old self again. Not that that brought much comfort, but it was better than the amnesia.

"Yes, it's my name, Hank. That's not what I meant. It's good to have you back."

"Back from where?"

"You had amnesia."

"Ya – right."

"You did. But you're obviously better now."

"Good." He tossed the bloody cloth at her. His nose had stopped bleeding. "I'm gettin' out of here." He stomped angrily towards the door.

"Careful not to rupture your sutures," she warned him.

As he turned to question her, his foot came in contact with the injection needle still lying on the floor. It rolled beneath his boot, causing him to fall backwards. Michaela watched helplessly as Hank hit his head against the wall. His body slowly slumped to the floor.

"Hank!" Michaela rushed to his side and checked his pulse. Strong and steady. She reached out to gather the injection needle lying just out of her reach when Hank's hand captured hers.

"Jules... At last I have you all to myself," he said softly with glazed eyes.

Michaela fought hard not to panic. She struggled to reach the needle again.

"What's wrong Jules? Can't I kiss ya?"

"No!" Michaela stated still struggling to reach the morphine.

"Why not… can't a man kiss his wife?"

"We're not married," she bluntly told him, then remembered her original plan to "play along." Now what was she going to do?

"We're not?"

"No."

"Didn't you say yes to my proposal?" He pulled her closer.

Michaela cringed. The man was nearly twice her size! She didn't want to anger him and she still couldn't reach the morphine, so she continued with this farce. "You never proposed to me." It was the truth, but not the same truth that Hank believed.

"I didn't?"

"No."

"So that's what's got you so fired up then."

He struggled to stand and forced her to stand up with him. She tried to shake free, but his grip was like iron. She kept glancing to the needle on the floor. Somehow, she HAD to get to it.

"Jules… hold still," Hank commanded. "How in the h**l can I propose to ya if you're wigglin' everywhere?" He pressed her back to the wall next to the door.

Michaela drew a long breath, trying desperately to think. To her left was the closed door, to her right, the morphine lay on the floor and in front of her, Hank held her securely to the wall. She was trapped. She glanced again at the door's knob. Maybe if Hank released his grip she could get the door open and get out.

Hank watched her eyes. She looked as if she were a frightened rabbit ready to run. "Aw come on, Jules… gettin' married can't scare you that much."

Michaela realized that if she were going to escape, she'd have to relax so Hank would loosen his grip. She forced a smile. "You're right. I think I might like being married after all." Her thoughts turned to Sully and a soft blush pinked her cheeks.

Hank smiled. "That's my girl." His hands slid down her arms, firmly grasping her hands as he dropped down on one knee. "Jules, I've waited a long time to find the right girl. Beddin' you will make my wildest dreams come true. I just know it. Marry me."

Before she could come up with a creative answer, the door swung open with extreme force. The doorknob, aligned perfectly with Hank's skull, made full contact. The barkeep fell to floor, completely unconscious.

"Sully!" Michaela ran into her husband's waiting arms.

"What's goin' on? I couldn't find you downstairs anywhere." He held her tight. She was shaking.

"Oh Sully, you were right. Hank can't be trusted, even when he has amnesia."

"Are you alright?"

"I am now."

Sully helped his wife get Hank back in bed. He secured Hank's hands and feet to the bed so he couldn't fall out and hurt himself again – if indeed that's what really happened in the first place.

_DQ-DQ-DQ_

Later, tucked securely against each other in their single sized bed, Michaela finished filling Sully in on everything that took place in his absence.

"I'm just glad that you're not hurt," he said with much relief.

"I can't believe I dropped the morphine."

"Well I know one thing," Sully began, "I ain't leavin' ya alone with him until all this is over."

"He's still my patient, Sully."

"I know… we'll just have to get someone else to check the telegraph office until the Denver Hospital replies back."

"I think that's a good idea," she agreed, snuggling suggestively closer.

Sully grinned. "Are ya still holdin' that thought?"

"Sure am."

"Good."

Using a gentle touch of his fingertips, he tilted her chin and claimed her inviting lips. Warmth coursed through him as he held her within a secure embrace. Their hearts raced. Kisses deepened as their lungs fought for air. In the heat of the moment and locked tightly within each other's arms, Sully moved to hover over his impassioned wife. Forgetting they were in a single sized bed, his knee slipped off the edge of the mattress and he tumbled to the hard wood floor with a thud… taking Michaela with him.


	27. Chapter 26 - Written by Anjelica

**The Pass Along Fanfic**

***Mountain Lion on the Loose***

**Chapter 26 - written by: Anjelica**

"Oh!" Michaela exclaimed, landing heavily on her husband. 

Sully managed a grunt. He was, however, restraining himself from screaming like a girl. 

"Are you alright?" Michaela asked, alarmed at the expression on her husband's face. He looked as if he were in excruciating pain. 

He WAS in excruciating pain. He had dropped from the heights of rising ecstasy down to his own private hell. Like a stone. He couldn't speak, just let out another grunt and gently pushed her off him, obviously relieved when her weight was removed. 

Michaela blushed furiously. "Oh, Sully! I am so sorry! Here, let me help you." She assisted her poor husband back onto the bed. 

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked solicitously, stroking his head and back. 

He shook his head. "I just need a minute...or two," he replied, his voice strained. Privately he felt he needed a few days to recover. 

They sat quietly for a moment. Then Michaela pressed her lips tightly together. She shouldn't, but it was trying to burst out of her. She lowered her head and her shoulders began to shake. 

"Michaela, it's okay; don't cry," Sully said, puzzled at his wife's reaction. 

Puzzlement gave way to indignation when she raised her head and laughed out loud. In his face. 

"I-I'm sorry...It's just so funny!" she gasped, and fell into another fit of the giggles. She was very nearly prostrate with laughter. 

Sully sternly eyed his wife to no avail. "It ain't funny, you know. You can't understand what it's like to a man," he scolded. 

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," she wheezed. She took several deep breaths and tried to compose herself. "I am grateful for your breaking my fall, at least," she said. One look at his face set her off again. 

Against his will, Sully felt a smile start to creep over his face. He was still hurting, but it was now more like a dull throb of pain. It was hard work trying to maintain a disapproving facade, he discovered. Especially when his wife was so adorable, and now giggling like a fourteen year old. 

Finally he, too started to laugh. "But it really ain't funny," he repeated. 

Michaela grinned at him. "Yes, sir," she teased, "it certainly ain't. However," she added, "I can help you feel better." 

A few minutes later, she was pressing a cold compress against her husband's injury. He insisted on remaining dressed, for decency's sake. What would people say, after all? One had to maintain a certain dignity, even in a situation like this. 

The door flew open, startling them both. 

"Is this why you don't want to marry me, Jules?" Hank demanded. His eyes widened when his brain took in the scene before him. "Who the hell is this?!" he yelled. 

Hank was always good at escaping from knots. Sully was thinking fast. He knew that in his condition he was no match for the rangy barkeep. 

"Hank, this is my husband," Michaela answered calmly. "I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen. I'm already married." 

Hank seemed to deflate, and sagged against the doorjamb. "You're right you tried to tell me...I knew I wasn't good enough for you, but I thought you loved me in spite of all that...I'm sorry...I gotta go..." He lurched off like a walking dead man. 

"Sully, there's something wrong," Michaela told her husband. 

Sully was forced to agree. There was a degree of hopelessness in Hank's eyes that was disturbing to witness. 

"Come on," he told his wife. "Let's get him back." 

A loud crash sounded from the next room and they rushed (in Sully's case, hobbled) to the scene.


	28. Chapter 27 - Written by Rachel

**The Pass Along Fanfic**

***Mountain Lion on the Loose***

**Chapter 27 - written by: Rachel**

When Sully and Michaela reached the threshold of Hank's room they discovered him lying prostrate on the floor by the bed.

"Oh no! The shock must have set his recovery back! What have I done" was Michaela's first thought.

She was only too aware of the precariousness of a patient with amnesia. She truly felt that it was her doing that he was now unconscious on the floor and she hadn't even looked at him yet.

Realizing that Michaela was stunned, Sully thought that he had better do something to get her mind back on the job in hand.

"Can we lift him?"

Receiving no response he tried again, "Michaela can we lift him?"

Finally snapping back into reality Michaela bent down and checked Hank's vitals. Reassured that there wasn't likely to be any lasting damage she said, "Yes, putting him on the bed would be fine Sully, but be gentle."

So with great restraint on Sully's part, because he really wanted to thump Hank for interrupting his loving moment earlier, he helped Michaela to situate Hank on the bed and covered him with a blanket.

"Will he be alright?"..."I mean shouldn't you stay with him, Michaela?" Not really wanting her to, but understanding her role as a doctor, Sully felt obliged to ask.

"He should be fine and I'll leave the door open so I can hear if anything happens," was Michaela's reply to her ever charming, caring, loving husband.

With that said, Sully led Michaela out of Hank's room and back into their own.


	29. Chapter 28 - Written by Tess

**The Pass Along Fanfic**

***Mountain Lion on the Loose***

**Chapter 28 - written by: Tess **

With Hank settled and seemingly asleep, Michaela and Sully ventured across the hall and back into their designated room. After entering, Sully shut their door. Michaela immediately turned to face her husband.

"I don't think that's a good idea," she stated, directing her eyes to the now closed door.

"Why not?" His eyes caressed her familiar feminine features. "I thought you preferred… absolute privacy."

Michaela blushed knowing exactly _**to what**_ he referred. "Yes, but I really should monitor Hank closely."

"Would ya prefer to sit next to him?" he asked gently, stepping closer to her.

"No, I don't think that will be necessary."

"Do ya expect him ta sleep for a while?" Reaching out, he gently touched her cheek.

Michaela's blush deepened. She felt her heart start to race. "Well… yes… for a while." She was clearly flustered now.

"Good." Not wasting another precious second, Sully pulled her close and whispered, "We'll open the door later." He bent to kiss his wife, but Michaela pulled back slightly. "What's wrong?"

Michaela gazed at her husband with compassion. "What about… your, um… injury?"

Sully grinned. "Michaela… I'm a lot tougher than you give me credit for."

"Then you're not feeling any… discomfort?"

"Not enough to want to open that door right now." His hands gingerly roamed up and down her spine as he spoke.

"Sully… maybe we… _shouldn't_… right now."

Sully breathed deeply. "Michaela, you're a doctor, right?"

"Well, yes."

"And a good one?"

"I'd like to think so." She eyed her husband curiously.

Sully grinned. "Then as far as I'm concerned, I couldn't be in better hands."

He felt his wife relax within the circle of his arms as his eyes targeted the sensuous curves of her mouth. Immediately, his lips captured her own. Driven by foolish need to be united with his wife and a deep rooted desire to create a new life, Sully molded Michaela against him as he kissed her with barely restrained passion. When he trailed gentle kisses across her cheek and down the sensitive curve of her neck, a sigh escaped her control. He knew she wanted to make a baby as much as he did, and he wasn't about to let another day go by without at least making a serious effort.

Subconsciously, Michaela found herself being steered slowly towards their single-sized bed, but she didn't care. Her husband's closeness never failed to have a distinct effect on her. Only he alone could bring to the surface those unspoken desires that she suppressed ever since becoming a woman. She was ready for him, she needed him – now.

The metal framework of the single-sized bed creaked when they carelessly bumped their legs against it. Clasped tightly within each other's impassioned embrace, with their kisses becoming even more urgent, they dropped together onto the mattress. The small bed shifted with their sudden weight, causing the metal legs to fold and the whole thing collapsed to the floor beneath them. Michaela shrieked as they fell with the mattress.

"Michaela... Are you alright?"

"I'm fine – you?"

"I'm fine – this time."

Michaela couldn't help herself and she laughed.

Sully grinned then added, "Guess makin' a baby is gonna be harder than we thought."

Michaela smiled in agreement. "Looks that way."

Sully chucked softly then leaned in to continue his advances, but Michaela halted his motion with a touch of her fingertip to his chin.

"Shouldn't we fix the bed first?"

He countered her question with a question. "Don't you think it'd be safer to leave it like it is… at least for now?"

"I suppose you're right."

"Good."

Their eyes locked as they drew each other closer in a lover's embrace. Kisses became even more passionate as they molded their body's contours with tender caressing touches. And then a door slammed.

Michaela jumped. "What was that?"

Sully continued to try to kiss her.

"Sully! Didn't you hear that?"

"What?"

"A door slammed."

"No."

"Well, I did."

"It was probably the bed creakin' again."

"No, I'm serious."

"So am I." With only his wife on his mind, Sully leaned over Michaela and started to kiss her again. Boy it was hard to keep her attention.

A horse whinnied loudly along with its galloping hoof beats.

This he heard. "What in the…?"

Rising from the collapsed bed, Sully dashed to the window that faced the street. The full moon lit the sky well enough for him to witness a tall rider with long hair on a speeding horse heading out of town. "Hank!?"

Hearing Sully's exclamation, Michaela was instantly on her feet. They both raced to their closed door and then to the room across the hall. Hank was gone, but spots of fresh blood could easily be seen on the rumpled sheets that remained. They both bee lined down the stairs and out into the street shouting Hank's name, but it was useless.

"Sully, we have to go after him – he still doesn't know who he is!"

"I know. I'll go get two horses from Robert E."

In his absence, Loren came outside to check the commotion. Michaela explained about Hank suddenly leaving without warning and how she was concerned about the spots of blood left on his bed sheets. Hank was hemorrhaging where the mountain lion attacked him. He had obviously ruptured his sutures.

"Aw Dr. Mike, I wouldn't worry about Hank none," Loren drawled sleepily. "He'll be back. He always comes back."

"Not if he bleeds to death first!" Her voice was fearful.

In the next instant, Sully galloped up with two freshly saddled horses.

Loren looked up at Sully and then back at Michaela. "You two really goin' after Hank?"

"He's my patient, Loren. I have to." She mounted up on the second horse stating, "He could run into that mountain lion again… and since he's bleeding, it isn't good. He could be killed this time."

Loren didn't take any of this very seriously. After all… Hank could always take care of himself. He was too mean to die. He thought about the situation with Dr. Mike and Sully staying in the clinic with Hank and then laughed. "Maybe he thought he heard a _**mountain lion**_ in your clinic… and it scared him."

Ignoring his statement as best as she could, Michaela blushed, turned her head then spurred her horse into action. Before Sully took off after his wife, he rendered Loren completely speechless with a seriously stern glance.


	30. Chapter 29 - Written by Maritza

**The Pass Along Fanfic**

***Mountain Lion on the Loose***

**Chapter 29 - written by: Maritza**

Michaela felt embarrassed at Loren's comment about a mountain lion being in the clinic and scaring Hank off. She tried not to let it bother her as she now had a more pressing matter of finding Hank before he bleeds to death, or is eaten by a mountain lion.

_Oh, I hope Sully doesn't get upset with me for bringing Matthew's gun. But, with a mountain lion on the loose, I think Sully will appreciate it than using just his knife and tomahawk. Maybe I will put it to good use. I hope not,_ she thought, as she urged Flash to run after Hank with Sully right beside her on his horse.

Sully was feeling a slight discomfort below his waist as he rode his horse. He moaned a little as he thought about how badly he needed Michaela and cursed himself for not thinking about how he was riding. So he lifted himself up to ride the rest of the way like that.

Michaela noticed. _Oh, I guess I won't be happy tonight, but I certainly can do something to help him feel better,_ she thought. _Poor Sully and poor ME!_

_DQ-DQ-DQ_

Hank rode on his horse in a daze for the past few hours. He was unaware as to where his horse was taking him. All he knew was that he was distraught and furious at how he found his Jules in the arms of another man. He looked like some half breed and didn't understand what happened to him as he was about to beat the crap out of that Injun wanna be. All he remembered was waking up to a thud and not finding Jules around. He figured that Jules was taken against her will and had to go after her. He lost her before, and now that he found her, he didn't want to lose her again. He'd forgotten how much he craved his Jules. The next time he's with her, he is going to make sure she won't ever want to stray. He had great confidence in his abilities to swoon a woman. As he rode off, Hank felt himself feeling weaker and weaker, until he finally fell off his horse.

Up in the horizon, can be seen several vultures stirring high in the mountains. Just sitting and waiting for breakfast to come their way, or go seek their meal for themselves. A small one caught the attention of something moving in the distance. His wings perked up and plotted to follow this creature moving about. He suddenly saw something big fall down. He flew off on his own to investigate before calling the rest of the clan in on a possible feast they will all thank him for.

_DQ-DQ-DQ_

Back in town, just at the break of dawn, Loren started to feel worried about Hank. _Maybe Dr. Mike was right about Hank. I think I better get a posse started again._ So he went off to ring the church bell. Instead he bumped into Mrs. Quinn, and pardoned himself.

"Mr. Bray...? Where are you off to in such a rush this morning?" she stated very annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Quinn! I'm off to get a posse started."

"Whatever for?"

"That yellow long hair fellow just went, and fool-hearted, gone off to be eaten by mountain lions. That's what!"

"Serves him right!"

"Your daughter and son-in-law just went tailing after him, in the middle of the night, to save his hide."

"How dare that Mr. Sully drag her into the woods for the likes of that despicable long hair man."

"Awwwe...! You know how your daughter is. Stubborn as a..."

"Yes, I know. She took after me." She began to lift up her skirt in preparation for action and stated in a matter of fact, "Now make sure you don't leave without me!"

"What do you mean?" Loren asked with his mouth wide open.

"That's my baby out there, and Sully only has that thing that looks like an ax."

"Mrs. Quinn?" He gasped out.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. I'll have you know that in my secret spare time I can handle a gun when I need to. That's how I impressed my late husband."

"Mrs. Quinn...? I had no idea." he stated feeling dumbfounded.

"Neither does Michaela. I'm afraid she will now learn of Mother's little secret. Now hurry and gather up that posse, and I'll be ready and waiting to go."

_DQ-DQ-DQ_

Sully continued to feel discomfort. He kept thinking about how much he craved his wife and didn't mind his slight pain, so long as he can make her happy. Thus, he cursed himself again for not thinking when he rode off to look for Hank. He could have gotten a posse started instead. Now he was worried that he wouldn't be able to please Michaela later. Despite being slightly uncomfortable, he still longed for her, especially heighten with a few recent interruptions, particularly caused by Hank.

"If that mountain lion doesn't finish him off, I'm tempted to finish the job myself." Sully growled, and continued to ride awkwardly raised upon his horse.

Michaela couldn't continue watching Sully's discomfort any longer and stopped her horse. "Sully?"

"Yeah!" He stopped his horse, but still kept himself raised up.

"Do you need me to check on you?"

"No! I'm fine!"

"It's obvious you are in great discomfort."

"Michaela, can we just move on to find Hank?"

"I need to check on you. It is my duty. I insist."

"No, you're not!" he alarmingly voiced out. Then he sighed, "Fine!" and dismounted.

"That's better," she sweetly smiled at him.

"Alright, check away," he stated feeling a little awkward, and began to pull down his buckskin pants. He felt a rush of desire come over him as she examined him. He saw Michaela nervously smile across her face, as he felt himself rise. He couldn't help but love her all the more.

"I saw that smile, Dr. Quinn," he huskily stated with a boyish grin at her, and using her professional name.

"Sully, please behave!" While maintaining her professionalism, she concluded her assessment.

"So what's the diagnosis? Am I allowed to make my wife happy later?"

"You're a little bruised, but nothing severe. You'll live."

"Good! So long as I can make her happy." he responded while pulling up his buckskins.

"Sully, I think you'll need some rest later."

"Well, there are other ways to please my wife," he stated, now looking at her with a mischievous grin.

"How is that? And what about you?"

"Well, Michaela," he whispered into her ear, "I'll just have to show ya." He leaned in to kiss below her ear, sending shivers up her spine.

"I just don't think you can...," she gasped as he kissed her.

"It's alright. Trust me. You can still make your little medical magic on me."

"Umm... Alright!" she replied, almost turning red and averting her eyes.

"Com'on, let's go find Hank!" he cried out as he started to mount his horse.

"Sullyyy...! You cannot go riding in your condition!"

"My condition?! I'm fine!" He moved away from his horse in frustration to look at Michaela. "You don't expect me to let you go run off and find Hank on your own, with that mountain lion on the loose? Do ya?!"

At that moment, Michaela pulled out Matthew's gun from her medical bag. "I've watched Matthew practice plenty of times. I think I can manage this."

_DQ-DQ-DQ_

At a distance, Horace saw an unusual dark cloud far away toward the mountains.

"Hey! Look at that!" He pointed to it as he stopped his horse.

"You, don't think Hank's in trouble over there. Do ya?" Loren stated in concern.

"Looks like the feasting is about to begin." Jake stated with a smirk.

"Ah, man! Don't wish that on Hank." Robert E. stated. "I may not like him, but I don't wish no harm on no one. Not like that at least."

"Why not? He's better off being taken care of that way than with the state we're goin' to find him in," Horace stated with lack of concern.

"Horace!" All angrily stated in union.

"All I know, is that Hank ain't ever been nice to me and to some of yous too."

The dark cloud began to descend low. They all desperately took off, with guns in their hands, toward the black cloud swarming low. They bounded ahead, not waiting for the rest of the posse coming by wagon, carrying Mrs. Quinn, and The Reverend. Matthew rode alongside them.

_DQ-DQ-DQ_

"Ahh...Jules! You're back! I knew you would. I missed ya." He caressed her hair. "I knew ya wouldn't let me down. Mmm... I like how you're nibbling my lips and ears. Ohhh...!" He shuddered in delight. "Oouch! You wretch!" He opened his eyes to be met by a pair of eyes with a beak making all sorts of gawking sounds. Soon, there was a dark cloud swarming low and heading toward Hank.


	31. Chapter 30 - Written by Rachel

**The Pass Along Fanfic**

***Mountain Lion on the Loose***

**Chapter 30 - written by: Rachel**

Trying to sit up he was held back down by the vulture who started squawking agitatedly, almost saying "Y_ou ain't going anywhere - you're my dinner_." 

Glancing skyward Hank realized that he really was going to become Hank et Vin very soon. 

Not having a clue what he was going to do about it apart from shoot, he carefully took his gun out of its holster and, not being able to lift his head very far to take proper aim, he started shooting at random, almost at anything that moved. 

Just as he was beginning to run out of bullets he heard more shots being fired from behind him.  
There, coming up at speed, was the Posse which Hank could tell was led by Loren and Jake, but the most surprising member was Horace. 

Never being one to enjoy the thrill of shooting, or riding for that matter, Horace was doing this more for Myra's sake than Hank's. Seeing that Michaela and Sully were just about caught up with the rest, Horace took his chance and jumped off his galloping horse and flung himself on top of Hank. This action undoubtedly saved his life and gave the other rescuers time to clear a path for the wagon, and in doing so, made sure that the remaining vultures dispersed. 

Michaela jumped down from her horse and ran straight over toward Hank and Horace without even noticing that her mother was in the wagon holding a gun!

Sully, although better, but still in considerable pain, hobbled after his wife to see if he could be any assistance. 

Reaching Hank in record time, Michaela was relieved to see that he was conscious and actually appeared to be a bit more lucid. Realizing the fact that apart from the stitches that had burst, and some fresh scrapes and bruises, and a few vulture-pecked areas, Hank was none the worse for wear. 

Sully mused that the vulture would probably have choked if it had ever had the chance to eat Hank et Vin. But getting back to the task in hand, Sully assisted Michaela in her cleaning and treating of Hank and then, with Robert E's help, moved him into the wagon. 

Just as Michaela left the back of the wagon, she noticed her mother...holding a gun! 

"Mother! What are you doing here?" 

"Helping to protect my daughter, what do you think?" 

"I can look after myself! I'll talk to you later about this; I have to get Hank back to town."  
And with that she turned, now shaking, back toward the comfort of Sully's arms. 

Holding her gently, Sully softly stroked Michaela's back until her breathing returned to normal.  
Feeling that he had to get her mind back on the job he said, "Do ya want to ride back with him and stay at the clinic?" Secretly Sully hoped that she would say _no, that's fine_, but he knew that her responsibilities as a doctor were always paramount. 

"No, that's fine, Sully. Colleen can watch him, and she knows where we'll be if there is any change." 

Pleased that he may actually get the chance to have Michaela all to himself, Sully leaned in and gave her a soft, yet passionate, kiss which held promise of much more to come later. 

Having seen the wagon off to town Michaela and Sully re-mounted and headed off themselves, but in the opposite direction. 

As they were riding along, holding hands, Michaela got an idea. She had a feeling that they weren't far from the old homestead, and if that was true, the chances are that it would be deserted. After all, she had just seen Matthew with the posse, and she knew that he would stay in town to take care of Colleen and Brian until they returned. 

Deciding not to mention anything about her idea to Sully, she just went on a little way ahead and said "Take your time - I'm only going to the bend in the road." 

"Ok, but don't go out of sight, honey. You never know where that mountain lion may be lurking." 

Laughing to herself she turned round and watched her usually virile husband struggle to keep up with her. Turning back to the road ahead she realized that her hunch was right and they were indeed only a matter of a few yards away from their potential haven, a respite and certainly a place where they could be alone and completely undisturbed. 

Turning once more to see Sully she said, "I've got a surprise for you, follow me."


	32. Chapter 31 - Written by Tess

**The Pass Along Fanfic**

***Mountain Lion on the Loose***

**Chapter 31 - written by: Tess**

With the town and Colleen watching over Hank right now, Michaela could focus on her husband and his own personal needs.

"What kind of surprise," Sully called out to her.

"You'll see…"

The twinkle in his wife's eyes spurred him on, but what he REALLY needed was to get off of that horse! Sully had a high tolerance when it came to pain, but in this particular area, his patience was waning.

Michaela slowed her horse and Sully finally caught up with her. "Do you think Matthew would mind?"

"Matthew?" he echoed her.

She nodded and redirected his attention up ahead. The old homestead was just within sight. "I thought we could use a rest after riding for most of the night."

"Good idea." He smiled, "I don't think Matthew would mind at all."

Arriving at the intended destination, they immediately dismounted. Michaela watched her husband's controlled movements with concern. "Hungry?"

Sully eyed his wife suggestively, "Starved." Despite his tender condition, food wasn't the only thing on his mind. "How about if I stall the horses while you see what you can find for us to eat?"

"Are you sure you can manage by yourself?"

"Michaela… I'm not crippled."

"Sorry."

Sully took the reins of both horses and _ y_ walked to the barn.

When Michaela entered the old homestead a smile, fueled by sudden memories, crossed her face. This was her first real home away from Boston, this was the connection that first bonded her with Sully, this was where she earned her Indian name given to her by Chief Black Kettle – Medicine Woman.

Glancing through the cupboards, she quickly realized that Matthew must eat at Grace's… a lot. She was able to discover some tea so she lit the stove and put the kettle on, but that was all she could find that was edible. They'll just have to make due.

In the room where Colleen used to sleep, she found an empty tub. At least Matthew was keeping himself clean. The tub would be perfect for her ailing husband's sensitive condition. After pulling it out into the main room, she began to fill buckets with water.

Moments later, Sully entered the homestead. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the tub and his wife peering over a steaming kettle. They had the whole place to themselves. Things were definitely looking up.

Michaela approached him as he closed the door. "The only thing I could find was some tea."

"Thanks. That'll do, don't ya think?"

"I hope so. I also think soaking in the tub will be good for your… _condition_."

Sully grinned as he said, "Whatever you say, _doctor_."

Michaela boldly reached for his belt then and started to unfasten it.

"Michaela!" Sully captured her busy hands in his. "What ARE ya doin'?"

"Helping you to undress."

"I can do it."

"But… I just thought… maybe … you might need-"

"Michaela, I can take my own pants off. You have to let me have _some_ dignity."

"Sorry… I didn't mean to upset you."

"Course not." Sully pulled her close and embraced her sincerely. "Thank you for your concern, but I can manage."

"Alright," she squeezed him back. "I'll go check the kettle then."

Before he let her go, he tipped her chin and kissed her tenderly. Michaela sighed softly. While she checked on the boiling water again, Sully removed all of his clothing, draping it neatly over a nearby chair. Michaela blushed as she watched her virally tone mountain man gingerly seat himself into the empty tub, totally unaware he was about to get the surprise of his life.

Moving behind him, Michaela compassionately stroked his hair. "Now just relax and let me do the rest," she told him. "I'm sure this will really help you feel better."

"You're the doctor," he uttered, sliding down further into the tub so he could rest the back of his head against the rim. He closed his eyes. "I'm at your mercy."

He sure was.

"Now no sudden movements," she gently ordered. "I don't want you to strain yourself."

"I won't."

Gathering the buckets of water, she set them all next to the tub while Sully patiently waited for her to work her magic.

"Now remember, no sudden movements."

"I promise."

With that, Michaela began to quickly empty the buckets into the tub. It only took a few seconds for the truth to register in Sully's relaxed mind.

"Michaela!" he exclaimed, trying to bolt upright.

His wife anchored her hands at his broad shoulders to keep him in the water. "I'm sorry Sully, but this is the best treatment."

"It's COLD water!" he growled.

"Yes, I know… please don't strain yourself. Just try to relax."

"Relax?! Do you realize just how COLD this water is?"

"Yes Sully, I'm sorry, but it really will help." Despite his _condition_, it took all her strength to hold him in place.

With the bottom of the tub now slippery, Sully found it impossible to gain a foothold anywhere. He glared up at his wife. "I can't believe you're doing this! You should have warned me."

"Would you have let me then?"

"No."

Bending down, she kissed his angry brow. "It's for your own good."

"It sure don't feel like it," he bit out.

"My… but you sure have a short fuse this morning."

Sully glanced down into the water then leveled a stern look back at his wife' "The water's **COLD** Michaela."

Michaela bit her lip to keep from smiling. "Sully I wasn't insinuating… oh, never mind."

His face was stone. This was humiliating.

Michaela squeezed his shoulders then whispered into his ear, "Will you sit still so I can examine you?"

"Do what you want… **doctor**."

Michaela refused to let his grumpiness get to her. "So we're a little testy too, I see," she added light-heartedly then immediately regretted her choice of words.

Sully just glared at her.

She cleared her throat. "Sorry…. I didn't mean… um… I'm sorry I said… um…. I think I'll just stop talking now."

Sully cleared his throat and stared at the ceiling while Michaela reached in to examine her husband's delicate condition.

"I'm sorry if this hurts."

He turned his face away from her.

Ignoring Sully's masculine pride issues, she proceeded.

He said nothing.

"Does this hurt?"

He didn't reply.

"How about this?"

He didn't even wince.

"Sully, I can't properly diagnose your condition unless you say something."

"I'm numb."

"What?"

He turned sharply to look at her. "Numb, Michaela! I'm completely **numb**!"

She bit her lip again. Even a slight smirk would add to his aggravation. "Well at least you have no pain."

"I ain't got much of anything else either," he grumbled.

"Well, if it will make you feel any better-"

"It won't."

"Sully!"

His muscular chest rose and fell with a deeply drawn breath. "Sorry." He swallowed some of his pride as goose bumps completely covered his toned body. "Go on."

"As I was saying, I don't believe you have any serious, or permanent, injury to your… extremities."

Just then the kettle whistled and Michaela jumped to her feet. "I'll pour you some tea. It will help warm you."

"Can I get out now?"

"In a minute."

Giving up, Sully reclined his head back against the tub's rim and closed his eyes. This wasn't what he had planned at all.

Stepping back towards her disgruntled husband, Michaela gently kissed his brow. He didn't move.

"Sully?"

No response.

She reached out to touch him, but Sully had been watching through nearly closed eyelids all along. Grasping the opportunity and catching his wife completely off guard, he seized her outstretched arms and pulled her into the tub with him.

"Sully!"

"What?" he laughed.

"The water's COLD!"

"Ya don't say?" He pulled her tightly against him then. "Here…. snuggle up with me... I'll keep ya warm." He couldn't help but chuckle at her as he gently kissed her forehead – she was already starting to shiver.

"Sully, I could have hurt you."

"I never felt a thing."

"That's a relief."

"I'm still _numb_."

She stroked his chest. "I'm really sorry about that, but it was for your own good. Cold water is the best thing for bruising." She sat up a little and looked into her husband's eyes. "Forgive me?"

How could he not? "If ya promise to warm me up real soon here."

Michaela grinned. "I think that can be arranged." She bent and kissed him passionately then.

This is what Sully had been waiting for all along. No Hank… no mother-in-law… no real mountain lion… just the two of them with nothing but time on their hands to love each other completely, to the depths of their souls.

Rising up and stepping out of the tub, Sully helped his equally chilled wife peel out of her wet clothing. He purposely took his time, savoring the moments while his lips burned warmth into every inch of her delicate porcelain skin as it became exposed to his personal scrutiny. By the time Michaela's clothing was wrung out and hanging up to dry, Sully's numbness had completely dissipated. With his _equipment_ up and running at full throttle, his craving for his wife strove into overdrive.

Michaela's body reacted heatedly to her husband's experienced touch. The majestic sight of him made her weak in the knees. Just like the man in the Wild West show once described him, her husband was clearly in the **zenith of his manhood**_. _

As Sully pulled her against his primed body, her heartbeat raced. Urgently, he kissed his wife with a need as wild as nature itself. Desire filled every fiber of her feminine body. She couldn't think beyond her most basic primal need… and neither could he.

Acting on the incredibly ardent force that had been building between them for days, they united again and again. First on one bed… then another… moving eventually to the table and then finally, for the last time, on the deer skin throw placed carefully on the floor in front of the unlit hearth.

They were exhausted, but they didn't care. Fueled by their deeply committed love they desperately needed to bond together again as husband and wife. With passions ebbing, their kisses softened, breathing slowed, caresses gentled. The tea on the stove as well as what was going on in town, had long been forgotten. As they lay curled within each other's loving embrace, sleep overtook them. They felt so safe and secure that neither of them noticed, nor heard, the hungry growl of a mountain lion just outside the old homestead.


	33. Chapter 32 - Written by Tess

**The Pass Along Fanfic**

***Mountain Lion on the Loose***

**Chapter 32 - written by: Tess**

"Jules!" Hank roared as Matthew and Robert E forcibly carried him into the clinic. Colleen apprehensively waited inside as Horace helped Mrs. Quinn down from the wagon. Thank goodness Brian had gone to the store for gumdrops.

"Will you forget about her!" Loren shouted. "She's already married!"

"She ain't married," Hank declared as they pinned him onto the examination table. "I just proposed to her the other day." He struggled some more while Colleen hunted for the chloroform. Jake secured his feet. "Why's you all trying to keep me from her? I gotta save her - that Injun half-breed is holding her captive! I just know it! Don't any of yous care?!"

"You're delirious Hank!" Loren scolded loudly.

"It's yous all thats got the brain problem! Jules! I'm coming to find ya!"

It took all of Matthew's, Robert E's, and Jake's strength to hold the injured man still. "Knock it off Hank!" Jake ordered. "You don't want to rupture your stitches again."

"The only thing I'm going to rupture is your head once I get out of here, now let go of me!"

"You don't know what you're saying… hurry Colleen!" Matthew urgently pleaded.

"I can't find the chloroform! Dr. Mike must have it in her bag with her! Now what do we do!?" Everyone could hear the desperation mounting in her voice.

"Hang on… I'll be right back," Jake immediately announced then dashed out into the street.

Loren grabbed Hank's feet in Jake's absence. At that instant, Elizabeth sauntered into the clinic, suddenly brandishing her small gun. "Now Mr. Larson, if you'll please behave yourself, I won't be forced to inflict on you more injuries than you already have."

"Elizabeth!" Loren's mouth dropped open.

Everyone froze, including Hank.

"Yous all gone plum crazy," Hank drawled heatedly through clenched teeth.

Elizabeth cocked the gun. "I'm completely serious. If you continue to give my granddaughter and these fine people who are trying to help you any more grief, I'll be forced to use this thing."

"Trying to help me, are you loony lady?" Despite his angry tone, he remained perfectly still on the table.

Not realizing that Elizabeth stood just inside the doorway, Jake returned in a mad dash and unseeingly rammed right into her. Her gun went off, the bullet striking Hank in the shoulder. One of the bottles of whiskey Jake carried crashed to the floor, the other one he held securely to his chest.

Colleen sure had her hands full.

DQ-DQ-DQ

Meanwhile, back at the old homestead, a cozy fire cast a sensual glow over the contented newlyweds. They sipped at the tea, even though now it was cold, but neither of them cared.

Seated close to the fire, Michaela braced her back and head against her husband's brawny shoulder. "Will you read me a few more?" she asked lazily.

"Sure." Sully started to read the next verse from the book he held.

_I sing the body electric,_

_The armies of those I love engirth me and I engirth them,_

_They will not let me off till I go with them, respond to them,_

_And discorrupt them, and charge them full with the charge of the soul._

"That was beautiful."

"So is the blush on your face."

"Sully…"

He grinned, knowing that these types of poems had a way of making his wife squirm. "I sure am glad Matthew likes to read Whitman."

"Where did you find the book?"

"Just on the other side of the hearth while you were sleepin'"

She nestled deeper into the curve of his shoulder. "Do you think my clothes are dry now?"

He gave her a gentle squeeze. "Not quite. I checked them before I started the fire."

Michaela sighed happily at her husband's gentle embrace. "I wonder how things are going with Hank in town."

"I don't."

"Sully… he's still not himself. Anything could be happening."

"The only thing happenin' that I'm concerned with right now is right here… with you." He set the book aside and encircled both arms protectively about his beautiful wife then adoringly kissed the top of her head as he caressed her shoulder. "What do ya say we fill the tub with warm water this time?"

Michaela tilted her head to glance up at her loving husband. "I'm glad you forgave me."

"Sure I forgive you, but the way I figure it, you still owe me."

"Owe you?"

"Um'hm." he grinned mischievously at her. "And I'll take payment right now."

With that last thought, Sully laid back against the deer-skin throw bringing Michaela with him. She hovered over his virally toned body and kissed him passionately. Encircled within her husband's embrace, happily mastered by his fervent kisses - this was definitely a touch of heaven on Earth. There existed nowhere else she would rather be right now.

"Sounds like someone's hungry," Sully teased as he heard a subtle growl.

"Yes, you do sound a bit undernourished," she agreed breathlessly.

Sully paused for a moment between kisses. "I was talkin' about you."

"Me? That wasn't MY stomach."

"Well it certainly wasn't mine."

Michaela confusingly looked into her husband's serious expression as he sat up with her. "Sully, what's going on?"

"If that wasn't you, and it wasn't me, then it must have come from outside."

"Outside?"

He nodded then and the sound suddenly repeated itself, confirming that they weren't entirely alone.


	34. Chapter 33 - Written by Maritza

**The Pass Along Fanfic**

***Mountain Lion on the Loose***

**Chapter 33 - written by: Maritza**

"Ouch...! Why is everyone trying to stop me from saving my Jules. You crazy woman! You're trying to kill me!" Hank shouted, as he grabbed hold of his now wounded shoulder.

"Oh No! We need to fetch Dr. Mike!" shouted Matthew while holding down Hank with the aid of Robert E. and Horace.

Jake just stood there in shock, clutching that whiskey bottle for dear life. "Maybe I better have a drink now."

Feeling mortified, Mrs. Quinn prepared to dash out. "I'll go fetch my daughter. I happen to know where they went. Someone come lift me onto a horse. I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Woman! Hand over that gun. Women aren't meant to use weapons. Look what you fool-heartily done."

"No!" Mrs. Quinn firmly exclaimed, aiming the gun at Loren. "I am sorry for what I have just done. But, no one ever touches my prize possession. Now if you'll excuse me, I really need a couple of you gentlemen to help me mount a horse now. And Loren," she stated, gently smiling at him, "No man has ever dared to stand up to me like that before. I sort of liked it."

Loren's mouth fell open as he turned red and backed away in disbelief. Then suddenly a smile crept up as he blushed.

"Sure will, Mrs. Quinn. I might be skinny, but I can manage to lift a hefty woman like yourself," informed Horace eagerly.

"Excuse Me," said Mrs. Quinn, firmly holding onto that gun with intimidation in her eyes.

Everyone else all gasped in unison, wondering if Mrs. Quinn was alright.

"Now you listen to me, Mr. Bing," as she fingered Horace's chest, "No one is to ever call me by such a rude word as you just did. I am not what you just described me as. I am a voluptuous woman. And don't you ever forget it."

"Yes M...Ma'am. I'm real sorry M...Ma'am. Won't ever happen again, Ma'am," Horace said, nervously looking at her gun, about to relieve himself in his trousers.

"Fine, now help me up on that horse. Jake, you come help, too."

Jake's eyes settled on her gun and then unto the whiskey bottle in his grasp. He then opted to listen to Mrs. Quinn as he could always return to his drinking later. He handed the bottle of whiskey over to Colleen, and left with Horace to assist Mrs. Quinn. Colleen immediately poured a glass for Hank to drink.

"A glass ain't gonna do me justice. Gimme that bottle!" Hank bellowed out, snatching the bottle out from Colleen's hand. Colleen flinched.

At that moment, the Reverend came in flustered with concern written all over his face, while a crowd of townsfolk looked on from outside. "I just heard a gunshot."

"Grandma Quinn just took a shot at Hank," informed Matthew.

"Well, what did Hank do to provoke her needing to defend herself?" The Reverend questioned, eying Hank drinking away that bottle of whiskey with joy and satisfaction.

"No! It was an accident, Reverend. Jake bumped into Grandma while she was holding her gun," announced Colleen nervously. "She now ran off to get Ma and still had that gun of hers." She then moved to tend to Hank's new wound until her Ma gets to the Clinic.

"Oh Lord! A sin is about to be committed if we don't take that gun away from her. We need a posse to go after her before she succeeds killing someone, or before that mountain lion gets to her."

"A-Ho," said Cloud Dancing at that moment, mysteriously showing up behind the Reverend and startling the living lights out of him.

"Cloud Dancing. Why do you always manage to spook me like that?"

"I am sorry, but the Spirits have warned me of a danger to come. I am to take you and the other men to my brother and Dr. Mike."

"Oh Dear! We are just about to get a posse started to chase after Mrs. Quinn, and fetch Dr. Mike."

"Yes, Mrs. Quinn is part of that danger. Now please, let us go now."

Hank finished the bottle of whiskey in almost one greedy gulp and immediately passed out cold. Colleen was instructed to seek help from other townsfolk witnessing the scene, in case Hank woke up causing problems. The Reverend, along with the men folk in the clinic, all followed Cloud Dancing. Dorothy, Grace, and Myra stepped into the clinic ready to assist Colleen.

DQ-DQ-DQ

"Oh, Sully! I'm frighten!" voiced an alarmed Michaela.

"Don't be. I'm here to protect ya," he supplied as he got up to plan their escape.

"But I think it's hungry, and knows we're in here." Michaela raised herself holding onto Sully's arm for security. She followed him looking out the window to access where the mountain lion was. "So we're stuck in here and likely to starve to death."

"Mmm... I don't know about you, but I ain't about to get starved while you're here with me."

"Sully...," she whispered loudly startled. "Now?... at a time like this?"

"Why not? We can't go out for now," he said mischievously as he slowly moved toward his beautiful apprehensive wife. "We have to wait till that wild cat leaves. So why not enjoy feasting on each other."

"I don't know a..."

"Are you hungry?"

"Well,... n...no," she replied

"Is that right?" he said, breathing heavily right in front of her and giving her his most seductive stare. "Com'on, are ya?"

He leaned into her giving her feathery kisses on her neck and ear, creating goose bumps to appear, and being more incorrigible, as he caressed one arm the hand trailed sensually up to cup her, messaging and bringing out its peak.

"No...," she breathed out with a coy smile. "I'm starved."

Sully, with an exaggerated eager grin, let go of her and sprang into action securing the doors and windows, making certain that the animal out there doesn't disturb them.

Suddenly fueled by excitement and watching the flex of strong muscles throughout her husband's strong hard body, especially his firm tush, as he turned around to face her, Michaela immediately pounced on him, dragging him back to the deerskin throw. He fell with a thud onto his back taking Michaela with him greedily devouring his tongue. But he didn't care, as he found himself ready to join with her. She eagerly straddled him and grabbed hold of his prize possession to aim at its precious target. She began to ride him like never before. Sully was startled, but nonetheless well pleased that finally, his normally shy enchanting wife wasn't so shy after all. As they kissed, touched, and discovered new pleasurable sensations, the sounds of ultimate pleasure could be heard over the crackling fire giving off its glow as it radiated throughout the room, adding warmth.

Consumed in their world, the lovers continued to be feverishly, lovingly engaged; they unknowingly began to roll toward the fireplace. An article of clothing was knocked off the make shift pole used between two chairs to dry their clothing. It fell partially into the flame; the other end, outside the hearth. The blaze began to roar, and the flame leaped onto the deerskin throw underneath the enthusiastic couple now, once again vocally expressing themselves to the max.

Soon, Sully's joyous shouts turned to agonizing screams. "Ahhhhhhh...!" His hair had caught on fire.

Michaela looked on horrified. She grabbed the throw to distinguish the flame on her husband, letting out a howling scream as she frantically tried to put it out. It was a close call, but she managed to save her husband. Only part of his precious mane was destroyed.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he noticed the throw in his wife's hand was on fire. "The throw is on fire!" he shouted, snatching it out of her hand and began to beat it, putting out the flame. Only in doing so he managed to knock down the rest of their clothing, and now the chairs were aflame. Soon it got out of control, and Sully wasn't able to contain it.

"We need to get out!" he roared as he picked up the burnt throw.

At that moment the mountain lion chose to make its presence known by growing fiercely.

"Sully, the mountain lion is still out there! What do we do?"

"Here, take the throw and stand behind me as we get out." Sully then grabbed his knife and tomahawk, handing her the latter. "Take this in case you need to defend yourself, and run into the barn."

"You can't fight that huge cat all by yourself," she said with frightened tears threatening to spill.

"We ain't got a choice. Either we roast, or risk going out there."

Michaela and Sully ran toward the back door only to find the hungry animal waiting there. They then made it through the front door still in their birthday suits.

At that moment, they heard a gun exploding and moments later more gunshots rang. Suddenly Mrs. Quinn was in front of her daughter and her son-in-law. High on a horse she began to feel faint as she eyed first, her nude daughter before they fell upon a very aroused Sully due to the excitement under the circumstances. He quickly went behind her daughter feeling embarrassed.

"Mother!" exclaimed Michael as she began to drape the deer skin throw over herself.

Sully then rushed to Mrs. Quinn's side to catch her as she suddenly fainted, but instead fell on top of him.

The rest of the posse finally caught up to shockingly witness the uncompromising sight of Mrs. Quinn on top of a naked Sully.

"Good Lord, this is really awkward," voiced the Reverend.

"Oh gosh, they're in the b...buff and we inter...rupted them," stuttered Horace, trying not to eye them.

"Look at Sully's hair," stated Jake with amusement on his face. "And he just had ta have the mother, too?"

Mrs. Quinn finally came to and found her face inches away from Sully's, while her hand grazed upon a particular sensitive part of him. She immediately screamed hysterically out of control.

Robert E., Jake, and Matthew zoomed to assist Mrs. Quinn up and to calm her. The Reverend closed his eyes as he went over to Michaela giving her his long jacket, as the throw over Dr. Mike wasn't covering enough.

"Thank you, Reverend," supplied Michaela, shifting uncomfortably and accepting his offering.

This was Horace's chance to play hero. He didn't get the chance to use his gun on those vultures feeding off Hank as he had thrown himself onto him chasing off those vicious birds. It was important for him to show just how strong he can be to Myra as he was tired of being called a wimp. Thus, he disappeared to the back of the house after that mountain lion with a gun in his hand.

Cloud Dancing and Matthew noticed smoke coming from the old homestead.

"My home is on fire!" screamed Matthew at the top of his lungs. Cloud Dancing, the Reverend, and Matthew bolted to put out the flame.

Loren helped Sully up and took one look at Sully's predicament, and then over to Dr. Mike. "Awwe... Why do you always have to make yourself so obvious with loving each other?" Eying Sully again. "Trying to show how viral you are? Ain't fair." He handed over his jacket to Sully. "Now cover up for goodness sake." He then ran to assist putting out the fire.

"I'm sorry a... Mrs. Quinn, well a... 'bout what happened," Sully uncomfortably stated, moving behind Michaela, trying to cover himself.

"No...I'm the one that needs to apologize," his mother-in-law stated, as she averted her eyes and straightened herself. "And,...I'd rather that, well,...it didn't even happen."

Sully, with an understanding nod to his mother-in-law, ran to help the others with the fire, once he fastened on Loren's jacket about his waist.

A loud growl was heard at the back of the house. Mrs. Quinn with her gun in hand, and her daughter with the tomahawk, ran toward the noise. A moment later a shot was heard.


	35. Chapter 34 - Written by Tess

**The Pass Along Fanfic**

***Mountain Lion on the Loose***

**Chapter 34 - written by: Tess**

In town, Colleen had her hands full. Despite help from Myra, Dorothy and Grace, the four women were no match for Hank in a drunken rage. Thankfully they had finished bandaging him up before he came to from his brief whiskey induced coma. He was lucky – Elizabeth's bullet had only grazed him.

"Hank, you need to rest," Colleen tried to reason with him. "You could start hemorrhaging again."

"What's wrong with yous people?" Hank expressed loudly. "Don't you know that my Jules is being held captive by some heathen!? Ya ain't gonna stop me from saving her and claiming what's mine!"

"Hank," Myra attempted in her sweetest voice, "a posse already went to get Dr. Mike. They'll be back soon."

"What's that got to do with my Jules?" he sputtered as he forced his way through them to his horse hitched outside the saloon.

"They'll already be there by the time you get catch up to them, Hank," Myra reasoned.

"That's what yous think," he drawled while attempting to swing himself up into the saddle. It took two tries. "I know a short cut." Accomplishing his goal, Hank spurred his horse into a gallop.

"I hope he doesn't get hurt," Grace uttered sympathetically.

"Grace…" Dorothy verbalized happily with the same amount of surprise as could be seen on the faces of the other women. "That was very thoughtful of you to say."

Grace turned to head back to the café. "I was talkin' about the horse."

DQ-DQ-DQ

The unexpected gunshot awoke Sully with a start as the scent of burnt wood touched his nostrils. Immediately, his hand reached for his wavy mane that had been severely scorched – it was fine… he was fine. With great relief, he realized it had all been an incredibly horrible dream…. or maybe a premonition. That last thought stunned him. In a near panic, he shifted to an upright position on the deerskin throw to witness his wife, still in her glorious birthday suit, deposit another log on the flames.

"Michaela - no!" Sully bolted for her, but it was too late as the new log was already in place.

"Sully, what is it?"

Wrapping his arms about her, he pulled her back from the hearth and then quickly removed the deerskin throw.

"I ain't takin' any chances."

"Chances?" His confused wife watched as he filled an empty bucket with water from the tub and tossed it onto the fire in the hearth. "Sully, what are you doing?"

"I'm putting out the fire."

"I can see that." She crossed her arms. "But why?"

He filled another bucket and repeated the action. "Just in case."

"In case?"

"In case somethin' would happen." A third bucket did the trick. Satisfied, he set it aside.

Michaela approached her husband. "Sully, are you feeling alright?"

She moved to touch a hand to his forehead, but Sully had other ideas. Turning, he seized her undergarment and hurriedly slid it over her head.

"We need to hurry," came his response to her astonished expression.

"Sully, you're putting my clothes… _**on**_?"

"Someone might come."

"Who's going to find us out here?"

"Your mother."

"My mother?!"

"She already saw too much."

"What are you talking about?"

Realizing that he spoke of a very embarrassing part of his dream he muttered, "Never mind." Stooping before her, he forced her feet into her bloomers then slid them up her legs.

"I can't believe you're doing this."

"Neither can I." His hungry gaze betrayed his heart's appetite, but something much more powerful had him driven with purpose. Standing, he donned his buckskins then helped Michaela into her skirt and blouse.

"Sully, I don't understand why we have to get dressed so fast."

"Just trust me ok?"

"Can you at least tell me why? And what does my mother have to do with it?" Her eyes rolled when Sully pushed her hands aside as he took over the task of buttoning her blouse. Apparently she wasn't moving fast enough.

"I had a dream," he finally admitted.

"A dream? All of this rushing just because of a dream?" With her arms held steady at her sides while Sully worked on her clothing, she suddenly felt like one of her porcelain dolls that she used to dress when she was a small child.

"It could be a warning, Michaela. Like I said, I ain't takin' any chances. We have to get out of here."

"Why?"

"Cause I don't want Matthew living with us either."

_Now THAT sure made everything crystal clear._ His strange behavior was beginning to worry her. "Sully you're not making any sense."

"This homestead burned down in my dream."

"Burned down?" Now she understood why he doused the fire, but with the fire out, he should have nothing to worry about. He tried to move passed her to grab his shirt, but her arms encircled his waist. "Sully, please stop for a minute."

He released a pent breath then and took a good long look at her. Gosh, she was beautiful. Clothing rumpled... hair in slight disarray. If it wasn't for that crazy dream, he'd still be laying with her on the deerskin throw… and they wouldn't be sleeping either. Betraying his current intuition, his arms encircled her, drawing her against him. Goodness, she felt like heaven.

"I don't want to leave yet. I like having you all to myself," Michaela admitted as she rested her head against his shoulder. "I don't think we really can leave anyway."

Sully pulled back to look her in the eye. "Why do you say that?"

"Have you forgotten the mountain lion lurking around outside?"

In his haste, yes he had. Realization hit home and a slow embarrassed grin brightened his expression. "Guess I did."

Throwing caution to the wind and acting on impulse, he imprisoned her within a snug embrace and kissed her soundly. Now this was more to what Michaela had in mind. Her hands snaked up to curve over his bare back and shoulders, and her nails dug into his exposed flesh leaving telltale markings as their kisses heated with fervent speed. His mountain lion was back and she was driving him wild.

As hastily as he had dressed her only moments ago, he now began releasing the buttons on her blouse. Michaela excitedly joined his efforts and hooked her fingers into the waistband of his buckskins. Grasping the clasp, she released the zipper.

Sully pulled back in shock. "You can't do that?"

"I just did."

"Michaela, zippers haven't been invented yet."

"Then how could I do that?"

"We're in a fanfic."

"Sully, you're not making any sense."

"A fanfic, Michaela... this one doesn't have to make any sense – why do you think you never get pregnant?"

"Did you hit your head?"

"I'm being serious here," he insisted.

"So am I. What's a fanfic?"

"It's just a made-up story about us… and a mountain lion."

"Do you believe that? That we're really in some silly story?"

"I don't know what I believe anymore."

Michaela thought seriously for a moment. "If we're in a fanfic, then I want some food and an apple pie. I'm starved." Glancing back at the table, it was now set with all she had mentioned.

"Sully, I'm scared."

"Don't be, Tess wouldn't do anything to hurt us."

"Who's Tess?"

"The crazy lady writin' this scene."

"Can we trust her?"

"Do we have any choice?"

The hungry couple moved towards the table and the food disappeared right before their eyes.

"I thought you said we could trust her?"

"H'mmm, I thought I had her wrapped around my little finger."

Michaela grinned at her perplexed husband. "Guess again."

"Maybe it was just our imaginations since we haven't eaten since yesterday," he justified.

"That's just an excuse she's throwing into your manly brain so you won't be mad at her for teasing us with food."

"Michaela, you better watch what you say; she has control over us."

"Well she doesn't have control over me." She folded her arms defensively. "This is one woman she can't tell what to do."

Sully grinned at her knowingly. "Wanna bet."

The lady doctor became quiet for a moment. "Sully, I'm starting to feel… strange."

"Strange?"

Michaela suddenly looked at him as if he were edible. "I hear you mountain men really_** like**_ mountain lions," she purred sensuously.

Stunned, Sully took a step back as Michaela lunged for him. They nearly fell backwards as her mouth attempted to devour his. Boy, she was hungry! Lip-locked with his adventurously enthusiastic wife, he stumbled over a chair then found himself suddenly seated in it. Michaela wasted no time in pouncing on him, plopping herself down onto his lap.

"This isn't like you," he managed to mutter between her fiery hot kisses.

"I know," she breathed out helplessly, "I can't help myself."

Seizing the opportunity when she spoke, Sully cradled Michaela's face lovingly in two strong hands while trying to draw a few deep much needed breaths. "I told ya… you don't want to mess with Tess," he panted out. "She's got a one-track mind. Ya never know what she'll make ya do next."

"Oh, I think I know," Michaela claimed brazenly as she dove into another heated kiss with her beloved husband.

"Jules! Darling! I came to rescue ya! You let my woman go you savage!"

At the sudden sound of Hank's bellowing voice, Michaela and Sully, and the chair they were perched upon, tipped then crashed to the floor. Scrambling to their feet, Sully secured his buckskins and then quickly helped Michaela "do up the buttons" on her blouse yet again. They managed to peek out the window in time to see Hank, shirtless with a bandage over his shoulder, fall off his horse with a whiskey bottle still clenched in one hand.

"Hank's drunk," Sully announced in disgust.

"There's no doubt about that. What do we do? That mountain lion is still out there."

"Let it eat 'im."

"Sully! That doesn't sound like you!"

"I know - Tess made me say it. Don't worry, she has a conscience."

"I certainly hope so."

Sully moved to secure his belt, containing his knife and tomahawk, about his waist.

"You're not thinking about going out there alone?"

"It's what I do Michaela, I rescue_** everybody**_. Haven't you ever seen our show?"

"No, television hasn't been invented yet."

"Oh - forgot about that." He placed comforting hands on her shoulders. "I always do dangerous things like this and everything usually works out just fine. Don't worry." He bent to kiss her quickly then, but her softness, femininity, and vulnerable expression drew him in. The kiss lasted longer, and longer, and longer… until…

Michaela broke away, "Did you hear that?"

"The mountain lion's back – I gotta get Hank!"

Sully dashed out the door just as the mountain lion appeared around the corner of the barn. He could hear the horses acting up, aware of the lion's presence. Without wasting another moment, he darted to Hank's side and tried to pull the big man to his feet. Just then a gunshot rang out as the posse, led by Mrs. Quinn, rounded the bend into view. Much to Sully's amazement, his dream was unraveling right before his eyes, but at least this time, the homestead wasn't burning and he and Michaela were _mostly_ dressed.


	36. Chapter 35 - Written by Elizaellen

**The Pass Along Fanfic**

***Mountain Lion on the Loose***

**Chapter 35 - written by: Elizaellen**

The gunshot rang out through the air startling everybody. The bullet hit the ground near the feet of the mountain lion causing it to hiss in fear before turning and running into the woods. Sully and Michaela both breathed a sigh of relief. Sully had finally managed to get Hank to his feet as the mountain lion took off. Michaela stood on the porch staring at her mother still waving the gun in the air.

"Someone please take that thing away from her before she kills somebody!" Michaela shouted.

Each of the men turned and looked at each other afraid to approach Mrs. Quinn.

"Sully," Michaela pleaded. Sully though, was retreating to the porch having realized he was still somewhat excited from their earlier encounter and the tight buckskins weren't hiding his excitement.

"Cloud Dancing?" Michaela turned to him for help.

He raised his hands and shook his head, "The Cheyenne say "A woman is not a buffalo."

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Jake casting a disparaging glance at Cloud Dancing.

"It means I'd rather take down a buffalo than a woman - especially one with a gun," Cloud Dancing answered.

"Reverend, Horace, Jake, Robert E, anyone?" she called. The men all dropped their faces to the ground, ignoring Michaela's pleas. "Oh fine, I'll do it myself!" Michaela exclaimed. She marched over to her mother and grabbed the gun away from her. "What are you trying to do Mother, kill us all?"

"Is that anyway to talk to the woman who just saved you from a mountain lion?" Elizabeth demanded. "Now give it back to me. I know how to use it."

Meanwhile, Hank sidled up next to Michaela and threw his arms around her. "Jules darlin' I'm here to rescue you," he said leaning in toward her ear.

"Thanks, but what exactly are you rescuing me from?" she asked trying to squirm out of Hank's embrace.

"Now is that any way to talk to the man who just saved you from that savage?" Hank asked as he pointed to Sully. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" Hank leaned in trying to kiss her cheek.

"Get off of me!" Michaela yelled as Sully stepped forward. Michaela pushed on Hank's chest causing him to stumble slightly backward, giving her a chance to make a run for it. She quickly joined Sully on the porch as he wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"Oh Jules, darlin' come on, are you playin' hard to get, or you just tryin' to make me jealous? Well, two can play at that game." Hank stumbled over to Elizabeth who was still in shock at everything that had just transpired. "Come 'ere, honeycakes," he slurred grabbing Elizabeth around the waist and kissing her soundly on the mouth. Elizabeth began screaming and pounding on Hank's chest. Hank recoiled in pain and Elizabeth ran from him.

"You are a feisty one, aren't ya? Ain't nothin' I like better than chasin', woman." Hank took off after Elizabeth gaining on her even in his drunken state. Elizabeth ran to the barn, but realized Hank was catching up with her. "You can run, but you can't hide. Now come on over here and give me a little lovin' so we can show Jules here what she's missin' out on."

Elizabeth hastily looked around for something to fight him off with. She spotted a board lying near the barn. She picked it up and whacked Hank across the forehead as he made another grab for her.

"Hank!" Michaela shouted from the porch. She ran the short distance to the barn and knelt at Hank's side. A large red area had already appeared on Hank's forehead. "Mother, you just knocked Hank out!"

"Well, I had to do something to stop him, Michaela."

Hank began to moan and his eyes flickered open. "Oh, my head," he said reaching up to feel the knot.

"Hank, just lay still," Michaela instructed.

"Michaela, is that you?" Hank asked.

"Did you just call me Michaela?"

"Yeah, what else would I call ya?" Hank replied trying to lift his head.

"I guess this means his amnesia is gone," said Sully joining the rapidly growing throng around Hank.

"It appears so," answered Michaela as she set about checking Hank's stitches. Hank grabbed her by the wrist and refused to release her.

"Uh, uh, no way. You ain't touching me. I'm in this state because of you."

"Release her, Hank, or I'll be touchin' ya," Sully threatened. Hank released his grip on Michaela and she pulled away. Hank sat up holding his head. His gaze settled on Elizabeth, the piece of wood still clutched in her hands.

"You hit me?" he asked incredulously.

"You attacked me, you disgusting pervert," Elizabeth replied throwing the board to the ground.

"What are ya talking about?" Hank looked around at the crowd that had surrounded him.  
"I didn't attack ya."

"Actually you did," snickered Jake. A few snickers were heard from the other men.

"What are y'all talkin' about?" Hank fired off as he started to become angry.

Jake moved away from Hank, and replied, "You walked over to Mrs. Quinn and gave her a big wet kiss on the lips, and then started chasin' her around the yard like you were some kind of love sick schoolboy." There was a smirk on his face and more snickers from the men.

Hank quickly wiped at his lips with his bare arm. Clumsily he got to his feet and managed to walk to where Matthew stood. "I want all of you, every last single one of you to stay the hell away from me, especially you two," he indicated Michaela and Elizabeth. "Matthew, I want to sue Michaela for malpractice, Elizabeth for attempted murder, and the crazy fanfic writers who keep injuring me."

"I think you are forgetting something, Hank."

"What's that?"

"I'm not doing the law bit yet."

"What the hell are ya talkin' about?"

"That's season six - we're only in season four."

"Oh yeah, that's right."

"Maybe he got hit so hard it knocked him into the future," Loren suggested.

"Hey Hank, if you know the future, is there any hope of a third Dr. Quinn movie?" Michaela asked.

"What are ya talkin' about?" Hank replied.

"I think the fanfic writers are making me say things again," said Michaela as she cast a knowing look at Sully.

Ignoring Michaela, Hank turned to Matthew and said, "So what do you think is the statute of limitations on this sort of charges?"

"I don't know, I told ya I ain't doin' the law thing yet." Matthew was more adamant than before.

"Well, let's just say I'll put you on retainer for when you are."

Matthew just shook his head and moved away from Hank.

"Well, I suggest we all return to town," said the Reverend. "I am sure the ladies are worried sick about us by now." Several of the men murmured their assent.

Matthew started toward the homestead, but Michaela stopped him. "Where are you going?"

"Well, this is my home. I just figured I wouldn't go back to town since I am already here."

"Umm...Matthew, we may need to do some straightening before you go in the house." Michaela turned beet red as Matthew dropped his head to conceal a smile.

"Michaela, why don't you head back into town with the men and your mother. I'll take care of things here," Sully said to Michaela's relief.

Sully and Matthew stood watching everyone head back to town before turning and entering the house together. Matthew went and stood next to the table while Sully remained in the door.

"Sorry for the mess. Guess me and Michaela got a little carried away."

Matthew looked around the room. Both beds were in disarray, and the fire place looked as if someone had doused it with several buckets of water.

"Both beds?" Matthew asked, slightly in disbelief.

Sully grinned slightly. "Yeah," he said shaking his head.

"The deerskin throw, too?" Matthew said as he eyed it.

Sully nodded.

"Not that I want to know, but is there anywhere else I should maybe wipe down, or disinfect, or something? What about the table?"

"Well," Sully began. Matthew took his hands off the table and backed slightly away. "Might be easier to tell ya what you don't need to wipe down."

"Okay," Matthew said shaking his head. "What's safe?"

"The stove and uh that patch of floor over there," Sully grinned almost proudly as he said it. Then they both set about washing down Matthew's homestead. When they had finished, Sully headed out the door to return to town.

"Sully," Matthew called out the door.

"Yeah?"

Matthew exited the house with the deerskin throw in one hand and Michaela's bloomers in the other. "Dr. Mike might be lookin' for these, and I thought maybe I'd give this to ya seeing as how I don't think I can use it without thinkin' about things a boy don't need to know about his ma."

Sully laughed as he took the items and started off toward town.

DQ-DQ-DQ

Michaela and her mother arrived back at town with the men to find that the women were just getting ready to go look for them.

"Thank God you're all safe," said Dorothy rushing to Michaela's side.

"Ain't no one safe with those two crazy women around!" Hank yelled stumbling towards the saloon.

"Hank, you really should let me examine you," said Michaela.

"Ya ain't touching me!" Hank yelled as he tripped and fell onto the porch. He lay sprawled out in front of the entrance to the saloon.

Michaela hastily rushed to his side with the rest of the group following along behind. Michaela crouched down near him, but Hank pushed her back causing her to fall backward.

"That is no way to treat my daughter. She was simply trying to help!" yelled Elizabeth as she bent down to help Michaela up.

At the same moment Elizabeth bent over, one of Hank's girls came rushing out of the saloon to see what all the excitement was about. As she swung the door open it hit Elizabeth on the head. She stumbled backwards striking her head again on the railing of the porch.

"Mother, Mother, are you okay?" Michaela asked.

Elizabeth moaned and clutched her right temple.

At the same moment, Sully rode up. "What's going on?" he asked noticing the large crowd gathered at the saloon.

"It's mother. She fell. Can you help me, Sully?" Michaela asked.

Elizabeth's eyes flickered open as she stared around at the many faces peering down at her. Sully moved to Michaela's side to help Elizabeth up. As soon as Elizabeth saw Sully kneeling down beside her, she quickly sat up and threw her arms around his neck. "Papa you're home," she squealed in delight.


	37. Chapter 36 - Written by Tess

**The Pass Along Fanfic**

***Mountain Lion on the Loose***

**Chapter 36 - written by: Tess**

As Elizabeth's arms clung tighter, Sully's eyes settled on his wife. "Papa?"

Michaela shrugged.

"CUT!" a loud voice boomed over the chaos.

"Cut what?" Michaela questioned aloud. "Does my mother need surgery?"

Sully pried his mother-in-law's arms from around his neck as Michaela checked the woman's pulse. Elizabeth's eyes were glazed as she smiled adoringly at Sully.

"I SAID CUT!" the masculine voice boomed again. "That is NOT in the script!"

Michaela fired a questioning look at her husband. "Script? I didn't know we were following a script?"

"We're not," he confirmed. "This is a fanfic... remember?"

A clearly agitated man stepped forward and loomed over the threesome. He glared at Elizabeth. "Where is THAT line written?"

Elizabeth's school-girlish smile faded. "I was merely improvising. This story needs help."

"Help?!" The man exclaimed angrily. "Do you realize how much money you just cost me?! Now we have to re-shoot the whole scene. Everybody… back to the homestead!"

"The homestead?" Hank spat out. "Not in this lifetime! I quit!"

"Quit?" Michaela jumped to her feet while Sully assisted Elizabeth to stand. "You can't quit."

"Watch me." Hank stormed off into the saloon. Everyone followed in his wake as the bartender continued to rant. "I ain't gettin' hit in the head again no matter what these fanfic writers say! And another thing… I ain't kissin' her again either!" His finger targeted Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's jaw dropped. "Well, _Mr. Lawson_… that scene was no fun for me either - your breath is atrocious!"

Hank lifted a near-full bottle of whiskey and smashed it against the wall. "This d*** apple juice is upsetting my stomach – where's the real stuff!"

"You can't have real whiskey, Hank," Sully informed him. "All the props are fake."

"Well I'm gettin' sick of apple juice."

Michaela stepped forward. "Let me give you something to help calm your stomach."

"You ain't no doctor either, _Michaela."_

"As long as I'm in this fanfic, yes I am."

Hank just glared at the crowd. "This is crazy! You're all loony!"

"Take it easy Hank," Sully tried reasoning with him. "It's all just for fun. You shouldn't take it so seriously."

"Seriously?" If looks could kill, Sully would be dead now. "You trying being hit in the head over and over again… shot at a couple of times… picked at by mangy buzzards… not to mention, continuously knocked in and out of consciousness with reoccurring amnesia! You get ALL the fun, mountain man," he huffed. "Even them claw marks on your shoulders look like they were fun gettin'."

Michaela turned a shade of red and Sully placed his arm about her for reassurance. Angry as Hank's statement made him for drawing attention to his wife, he began to sympathize with the disgruntled man's dilemma. It was true. His part in this story wasn't nearly so bad and was definitely a whole lot more fun. He glanced at Michaela and, despite her embarrassment, detected compassion in her eyes. He squeezed her gently before he spoke.

"You're right, Hank," Sully admitted. "You haven't been treated fairly. I think maybe you should renegotiate your contract."

Michaela nodded in agreement.

The barkeepers face lit up. "Really?" Hank then slammed his open hand hard on the bar. "You're right! I demand… more respect… better lines, and a nice young sweet thing to kiss."

"Now hold on everyone," the director began. "There are no contracts so there's nothing to negotiate."

"No contract?" Hank's eyes widened with his sinister grin. "Well h***, that means we can do **whatever we want** then."

"That's right," the director confirmed, "as long as the fanfic writer agrees."

"Oh she'll agree," Hank continued. "She feels sorry for me now." He then leaned back comfortably in his chair, propped his feet up on the bar and whimsically lit a cigar. "Get out of my bar."

"What?"

"Get out, I said. You're fired! You're not needed, you're not wanted, and I ain't doing that last scene over again – GET OUT!"

"You're just one man," the director countered.

"With a lot of friends," Jake announced as he, Loren, and a few others closed in.

"All right – all right!" The out-numbered man put his hands up. "Let's not get ugly about this. You're all on your own now." He immediately exited the bar.

"Can we really do anything we want to?" Horace asked Michaela with a childlike gleaming smile.

"Anything you want, Horace."

"Well then, I wish it were Christmas."

"Christmas?"

The crowd laughed at Horace's suggestion.

"Yeah, Christmas. Everyone's happy at Christmas and that way, I could sing this song:  
_"Up on the housetop reindeer pause,  
Out jumps good ol' Santa Claus,  
Down through the roof with a boom bang crash,  
Now in the hospital with whiplash!"_

The crowd laughed uncontrollably as Hank yelled out, "Alright Horace! Drinks are on the house!"

Michaela shook her head. "I don't think the writer approves."

"How do you know?" Horace questioned her. "Wasn't it funny enough?"

"Oh it was funny Horace, but that song hasn't been invented yet, and besides… those aren't the correct words."

"If the song hasn't been invented yet, how do you know what the right words are?"

Michaela and Sully exchanged a knowing glance and said in unison, "We just know."

"Sing it again Horace!" someone in the crowd bellowed out. Everyone seemed in a good mood now.

As Horace started singing again, Sully clutched Michaela's hand, and pulled her out of the noisy saloon and into the empty street completely undetected.

"Sully, what are you doing?"

"You said we could do anything right?"

"Well, yes – I guess that's true. As long as the writer agrees, of course."

"She does."

"Where are we going?"

"Time to get a bite to eat – I'm starved." He leveled a seductive gaze upon his wife. "I've worked up **quite** an appetite."

With most of the town gathered in the saloon, Grace was able to serve them immediately. Michaela devoured her meal as if she were racing her husband to see who would be the first to clear their plate. They were both famished. After they had their fill, they talked about the happenings of the last few days.

"Sully? Where do you think this story will go now?"

"Not sure. Guess it's like you said – it's up to the writers." He grinned at her then. "All I know is, I'm really looking forward to this next scene."

"What is it?" she enquired anxiously.

"It's a surprise."

At that moment, Robert E approached their table. "Everything's all set Sully – no problem." He took their empty plates back to Grace.

"Thanks Robert E."

"Sully, what's he talking about?"

"You'll see."

Sully escorted her out of the café and past the saloon where a chorus of bizarre Christmas carols radiated from within.

"Do you think Mother's still in there?"

"I hope so."

"Sully!"

"Well… I'd really like to go on a quest with you without anyone interfering."

"Overnight?"

"That's right."

"What about the children?"

"I spoke with Robert E while you were talking to Horace earlier. Colleen and Brian are stayin' with them tonight. He just cleared that with Grace while we were eating dinner." His grip remained secure as he pulled her along.

"For the whole night? Where are we going?"

"To the sheriff's office."

"Sheriff's office?"

Sully halted in his tracks, pulled her to him and grinned mischievously at his perplexed wife. "If we can do _**anything **_, then I'd like to live out a fantasy quest." His lips targeted hers then, passionately taking her breath away.

"Fantasy?" Michaela breathlessly uttered while clutching her husband's muscled shoulders to steady herself.

"Yep." His love-softened blue eyes drank her in. Michaela blushed. "Just thought it might be kind of fun to be locked up with ya for a night."

"You know…" Michaela began. "We could go to the homestead. No one is there."

"There's a mountain lion hanging around there," he reminded her.

She smiled up at him; a sudden twinkle lit her eyes. "There could be one lurking around here as well."

"I know," he confirmed as he tugged her towards the jail. "That's what I'm countin' on."


	38. Chapter 37 - Written by Maritza

**The Pass Along Fanfic**

***Mountain Lion on the Loose***

**Chapter 37 - written by: Maritza**

"So, what do you have in mind?" breathed Michaela with the widest smile across her face. 

"You'll see," moaned Sully seductively with the same grin broadening his face. 

"But I want to know now." 

"You'll just have to have patient. Good things come to those who wait." 

"Alright... Well, it had better be more than good. I intend on being pleased beyond my imagination." 

"Oh, you'll be pleased alright. And it will be all my pleasure," he said, slowly moving in, targeting her mouth with his, prying it open, desperate to taste her.

The couple broke into hysterical laughter as they rushed into the jail cell for whatever Sully had in mind. Michaela, not minding at all, was very eager to commence the fun. 

DQ-DQ-DQ

Over at the saloon sat Hank, ordering everyone about as he now knew he could do whatever he pleased. Only, there was no real whiskey, just apple juice, he had been consuming all this time hypnotized to believe it was whiskey. Soon he found himself frequently visiting the facilities outdoors before he found out he really was not Hank, but William Shockley. 

"What the hell is that smell," yelled Matthew, attempting to use the facilities, being immediately hit with the most foulest odor imaginable, worst than working on a ranch. "Smells like some skunk up and died in there."

"Very funny, Chad...," roared the annoyed menacing barkeep. 

"That's Matthew," spat out the cow hand, sheriff, or is it the lawyer now. 

"No, ya ain't. Haven't ya heard. This ain't freaking Colorado Springs, but CA...LI...FOR...NIA! Ain't ya ever wondered why there ain't no snow 'round here, 'cept that one time years ago? But that was because of some machine that was brought 'n to make snow." 

"Hey, yeah, you're right. I remember. I must've been drugged to believe I love that Ingrid girl. Eweee...yuck! Girls! But...it's you...you that I find...smokin' hot," excitedly he burst out with a glint in his eyes. It's...it's...you that I want." 

"What?!" shouted Hank in shock, closing in on the young man. 

"Oops," said Matthew, getting all flustered and fidgeting with his hat, running his hand over his face as though to erase his true identity. "I...I'm sorry. I...I mean I forgot who I'm supposed to be." 

"No, no...Really?" Hank whispered, and softening up suddenly with the most naughtiest sly smile and eyes, brilliantly sparking seductively. "That's alright...I didn't know... I... I... mean... I have a confession..." 

DQ-DQ-DQ 

"Get out of here, you witch! You don't belong here!" screamed out Colleen # 2 hovering Colleen # 1, over at the cafe'. 

"Excuse me," squeaked Colleen # 1, turning around to face a red hair, sourpuss faced girl. 

"You heard me! I'm the new Colleen!" 

"What are you talking about! I'm Colleen!" she yelled, tossing her blond tresses over her shoulder. 

"No, ya ain't! Ever since you dropped that phony southern draw, they've been thinking about kicking you off. Well, you've been replaced, Missy! You fake blond witch!" 

"That can't be! We'll see about that!" she fumed as she got up, slapping the other Colleen across the face, and walked off in search of the almighty Beth. 

DQ-DQ-DQ

"I can't believe I wasn't able to show off my gun skills." 

"That's alright, Elizabeth," said the Reverend, nervously smiling. "If you'd like, you can show me. I've been dying to get my hands on a revolver for so long. I think I'll go back to my old ways. I had a more exciting life back then, with swearing, gambling, and pimping. It was great fun." 

"Yeah, I heard, fast women. My kind of woman. I think I'll join ya," voiced a frustrated Horace. "I'm tired of being the buffoon around here and always puttin' my foot in my mouth. 'Sides, Myra ain't really that hot in bed. Hank must have just felt sorry for her, keeping her around, I suppose, like a servant. I was suckered to believe she was the best whore around." 

"Honey, how could you say that about me?" cried Myra, feeling hurt. "I'll have you know that the entire men folk of this town, and then some, can verify how good I am in bed with them." 

"Jake... I mean Jim. That wife of yours is a real piece of work," said Horace. 

Before anyone knew it, Jake jumped up launching at Horace, leaving him with a pair of Raccoon eyes. 

"Fellas, break it up!" shouted Robert E, "or I'll have to make you stop by using my boxing skills!" 

"Well, if you do that, then I can show off my singing skills. Cause I can't cook for nothing," sang Grace proudly. 

"Yeah, you can say that again," squealed an annoyed Brian. "I hate being forced to eat all that junk you made. I hate eating meat! I'm a vegetarian! Beth is forever forgetting that!" 

DQ-DQ-DQ

Back over at the jail cell, a certain sultry enthusiastic couple were steaming it up, as the roaring fire cast a glow over their exposed skin. (Well...umm... it was really them heating a pot of water for their coffee. Unfortunately, still mostly dressed. Sorry.) 

"Sully, I thought you had something planned. I was so hoping for some real action." 

"Sorry to disappoint ya. I'm just waitin' on that crazy writer dying to outsmart the last writer full of enthusiasm, with the one track mind. Well, this current writer is just worryin' that her ideas might end this wild fic." He looked up through the ceiling that wasn't really there, "Hey, Maritza... Just bring it on. I'm sure this story won't end. Together you and I, and all my other lovely ladies here, can keep the enthusiasm up." 

"Oh please, I hope this writer hurries up," Michaela said, winking at the current writer. Suddenly she felt inspired, got up swaying her hips, and began to draw the curtains... 

Sully growled, "Now that's more like it. I get tired of being the one to always initiate. I didn't know you can move them hips like that. Thanks, Maritza!" 

"You're welcome Sully my love, I just enjoy my M&S loving each other as nature intended," voiced this current writer. 

_"Well, I'm On Tonight, My Hips Don't Lie,"_ sang Michaela, slowly unbuttoning her blouse and tossing it off to then drop her cumbersome skirt. "Oh, and thank you, Maritza. I can't wait to tear my hunk of a man apart." Now, with menace, "Oh, and the next time you dare call my Sully, your love, you will have to answer to me." 

_"It's Gettin' Hot 'N Here'.__ So Take Off All Your Clothes_," crooned Sully painfully. 

"Oh, you guys. You reeeally shouldn't thank me," said I. "Oh, and nice singing Michaela. Sorry about the, "my love" line. Sully... uh... Maybe you could try rapping. You don't need to have a good voice for that. On second thought, maybe that might be even worse." 

"You can leave now, Maritza," snorted a humiliated Sully. "Some fanfic writer you turned out to be. I thought you and I were tight." 

Suddenly, Sully threw his tomahawk across the room... landing on the edge of the door. There went the beads tossed to the side, then the shirt was torn off, him gyrating around the fireplace as he seductively inched his buckskins down. His romp now doing some incredible butt action as he hid his prize possession from Michaela until she could handle feasting her eyes being exposed to such incredible wonders of the love machine. He pulled her in close to his body for her to feel his man... 

"Jane! Jane! What are you doing? Snap out of it!" Came a wild man, huffing and puffing frantically to get Joe off his wife. Looking at Joe all envious, "Get some clothes on, you ANIMAL!" 

"Oh dear, I'm doing it again," said Jane, all hot and bothered and fanning herself releasing some breaths. 

"Good thing I came in time! That wasn't in the script, Joe! Beth isn't going to like this. You know better than to listen to a bunch enthusiastic fanfic writers. Who's the creator here, huh? And this one is just awful," he said, pointing to the air, then turned to face Jane, then Joe. "I can't believe you fell for her bewitching eyes again. I've told you a million times what you have to do to not succumb to her power. She married me, not you. You had your chance and blew it. She's all mine now to put my paws all over! Got it!" 

"I'm real sorry, James. You know your wife and I still have that real strong chemistry going on." He smiled slyly, dousing himself with a bucket of ice cold water. "Powerful stuff." 

"Yeah, well I think I'll get Beth to hire Georgann, and let her be Jane's body guard. She's been itching to show off her shooting skills. Yep, gotta get Elizabeth to be a permanent character."

"Oh, you men," fumed Jane in her natural British accent. "I'm not a piece of property for you to manhandle as you please. Maybe I'll just go in search of Hank for some real kicks. I know I'll be guaranteed a good time with him. How'd you like that?" Michaela/Jane began to run out of the jail, but tripped, slamming her head against the desk. 

"Michaela, sweetheart. Wake up," Sully called out as he tried stirring his wife out of unconsciousness. Having seen her distressed in her sleep made him concerned. Moving his strong hands to gently stir her awake, and caressing her face, "M...Michaela, you're having a bad dream. Wake up, sweetheart." 

Michaela finally woke up, still disoriented, and immediately fell trembling into Sully's embrace. With tears springing fourth, she began to mumble incoherently some nonsense words, while Sully tried to decipher them in between her hiccups. 

"We were...oh... in a jail cell... mountain lions... us... caught by a man... James, I think... calling me Jane... your hair was on fire... but only a dream... Hank had nine lives... Mother... a gun slinger... Reverend... pimping... What's that? You were... umm... Joe... not my husband... but we had a thing... you're a cook... I paint... but this James... I think was my real husband... kept trying to separate us... interrupted enthusiasmmm..." She took in a much needed gulp of fresh air before she continued.

Sully wiped her tears away, and kissing her eyes, he urged her to go on with her account. 

Continuing to weep, "And who is this Maritza calling you her love? Soooo... many other women... something about a fanfic... G... Gina... she was first... Sully? Hank, or was it William...? A rock singer... I guess he sings to rocks... I heard you sing... how dreadful... and Matthew... ohhhhh...! Matthew...! Oh my goodness...! He didn't like... WOMEN...!" she wailed out, as Sully tighten his hold on her. "And was after Hank..."

More hiccups.

"And... and... Brian... no meat... Colleen... had red hair... tried to get rid of our other Colleen. Oh, Sully... it was awful...," cried Michaela as she buried her face down onto his lap while continuing to sob uncontrollably.

Sully draped his upper body over her to console her. "Shhh...Shhh...it's okay. You're safe now. You're safe and sound with me, your real husband, Sully. Everything is alright and back to normal. It was just a bad dream," he cooed into her ear, rubbing her back in an attempt to calm and ease her nightmares. Sully turned his head upward to give a silent prayer to... 

"Sully?... Our creator... it's a woman," verbalized Michaela as she suddenly lifted her head, displaying her wonderful broad smile full of hope and spreading over her features. 

"Come again?" expressed a baffled Sully. "Uh... you think you might be needing to see Cloud Dancing 'bout your dream?"

_To be continued... It better be_...

(((cough cough))) "What about me? Ain't I an important character? Why, because of my innocent little ol' book. Oh, you ungrateful people. I became an Indian lover!" 

"You mean, fools, ungrateful fools. Look who they want to look up to. The little bunny and Indian lover. That refined woman should only have eyes for me, and my teeth." 

"Look at me. I was the nice fellow that was supposed to be the new love interest to that fine woman. But he had to come back from the dead. I ain't complaining. I got my guitar and I'm Superman's father." 

"Ya... wa bou me, dae kill me. Mattu not real man...ya.. I prettier than Emma and Hank." 

"And me, I die for wanting to follow white woman, thinking only one woman per man. So they give my spiritual man that red hair woman. No back bone." 

"Awwee... How can they forget about me? I'm the town's elder. I guess they just never forgot that time I wanted to go to Bolivia. Jake, where are you boy?"


	39. Chapter 38 - Written by Anjelica

**The Pass Along Fanfic**

***Mountain Lion on the Loose***

**Chapter 38 - written by: Anjelica**

"You're alright, we're alright," Sully crooned, cradling his wife in his arms, stroking her head. "It was just a dream." 

Michaela pulled away from her husband's comforting embrace and sat bolt upright on the cot. 

"If it's all just a dream, what are we doing in the jailhouse?" she reasoned, raising her eyebrows and gesturing to their surroundings. 

It was true; they were in jail, in a cell even, lying on the one and only cot reserved for what few criminals came through Colorado Springs. 

"Don't you remember?" Sully asked. "We had to get out of the clinic, what with your mother and Hank actin' strange. Dorothy an' Grace are lookin' after them for a while." While he was speaking, Sully sidled up against Michaela's back and put his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them gently. His reward came when his wife began to relax, and leaned into him. 

"I've forgotten," she sighed. "I'm not sure what's real anymore." 

"If it bothers you so much, we can go and find Cloud Dancing," her husband replied, tightening his embrace from behind as Michaela rested her head against his collarbone. 

"Maybe later…" Michaela murmured, turning a little to press her face into her husband's neck. He was so warm and strong and yet tender in his attentions to her. 

The opening of the outer office door broke into their mood.

"What, first my house and now my office?!" Matthew exclaimed, irritation and embarrassment mixing with affection in his tone. "Go home, please. Grandma's not going anywhere, and Hank's been dosed with laudanum." 

"I can't leave Mother with Hank in the clinic," Michaela said, getting up from the cot with Sully. 

"Why don't we come back here after we speak with Cloud Dancing? He'll help you make sense out of all this," Sully suggested. 

"Alright. We'll be back, Matthew," she said to her son, who shook his head, smiling wryly. 

"Go, please. You don't have to hurry back, I promise," he told her. "I'll have Colleen look in on Grandma." 

As Michaela stepped out the door, Sully hung back and addressed Matthew. "Those bloomers were not your mother's, Matthew," he said with a straight face, before he left the room. 

Matthew was just glad that no one was around to see his face turn red as a beet. He'd have to be more careful next time… 

_Meanwhile…_

In the shadows of the trees lining the way out of town, Hank watched Michaela and Sully go. Years of imbibing hard liquor made him less susceptible to certain drugs than most. The laudanum he had been given was only enough for a short nap and a dull headache. 

Now he watched with growing anger and frustration as his Jules raced out of town with that half savage mountain man. Surely she couldn't want to be with him of her own will? She was probably afraid of the buckskinned Indian lover; that was why she couldn't return to Hank… His eyes narrowed dangerously as he mounted his horse, wincing as a fresh wave of pain went through his head. All he needed to do was rescue Jules, and everything would be fine, the pain would go away… 

Elizabeth watched as Hank rode on after her parents, swaying slightly in his saddle. The man was up to no good, she decided. If Mama and Papa needed time to themselves, then so be it. No one was going to disturb them, least of all a long-haired glorified bartender, no matter how good-looking. She patted the reassuring weight of the six-shooter in her capacious pocket (Mama would disapprove, she thought; putting such heavy things in one's pockets always spoiled the hang of one's clothes), and rode on after him.


	40. Chapter 39 - Written by Maria

**The Pass Along Fanfic**

***Mountain Lion on the Loose***

**Chapter 39 - written by: Maria**

Sully and Michaela passed the last tree line in the woods, which led to the old reservation land. Both kept to their own thoughts about the events of the last past few days. Hank injured by a mountain lion, then shot by her mother, and rescued from being eaten by vultures. Then there was Matthew learning of his parent's love-encounter at his homestead. Not to mention, all the bantering of the town folks about Sully himself being scratched by a mountain-lion; that even got to him at the clinic. And of course, there was Hank smirking and telling Michaela to keep her gloves on all day to help preserve Sully from lion-markings. 

All the gossips and dreams got them overwhelmed and confused about everything. They even dreamed about some of the same crazy dreams. A man showed up and disturbed their attempted love making, called Michaela "Jane" and claimed to be her husband. He scolded Sully – whom he called "Joe" – to know better than to step out of lines written in their script. Then from above, some writer directed how to act, not forbidding them to make love, but calling Sully "my love". That didn't go well with Michaela, and it made her stomach turn. The dreams were too real, and too disturbing for her likings. 

"Why did she call you 'Love'", she demanded to know from poor Sully, who only could try to reassure her to be the only woman he loves. He tried to recall if he had ever met a female writer before and pondered upon how to convince his wife that the writer in their dream was not real. 

Now they approached the teepee belonging to Cloud Dancing who lived here on this land that Daniel bought from the government. The medicine man sat at a fire in front of his teepee. 

"Ha-Ho," Sully and his Cheyenne-brother greeted one another. 

"My friends are in trouble?" Cloud Dancing asked with a frown. 

"We have been having dreams," Sully told him. "Bothersome dreams." 

The Cheyenne medicine man showed them to the fire. As Sully and Michaela took their seats, Michaela told about the events and dreams of the last few days, leaving out the part of her love-encounters with Sully. Sully added about his almost "encounter" with Michaela, who turned out to be a woman name Jane having a different husband coming in to interrupt his moment with his wife. Also, that they were part of a play or show, not living in reality. Everything was disturbing and confusing. 

Cloud Dancing listened and grew quiet. He bowed his head, thinking about all he had heard. 

"You've lost your way," he smiled. "So you have to look for ways to find it again." Cloud Dancing smiled knowingly of what this couple needed, time alone with each other. Too many interruptions is bad for the marriage. He knew exactly what to do. 

"We need help," Sully desperately begged.

Cloud Dancing stood up and straightened his clothes. "Come my brother, we have work to do", he said, and went on his way. Sully followed without a word. 

Both went to a place behind the teepee to a humble hut. Cloud Dancing opened the flap of it and showed something to Sully what appeared to be new leaves, he's seen before, that had a powerful affect on people.

"We have to prepare," the medicine man declared, and Sully nodded. 

Soon the sweat lodge was prepared. Sully stripped off his shirt and buckskins and wrapped a small blanket around his waist. Cloud Dancing emerged from his teepee, also wrapped only in a blanket. Sully told Michaela that his brother thought that a ceremony like this could help them find their ways anew. Looking at Michaela, Cloud Dancing's hand pointed to his teepee, so she went into it to undress. There she found a much bigger blanket to wrap herself in. 

"Ready?" asked Sully, and the medicine man nodded as Michaela looked nervously on also in a nod. 

The men led Michaela to the sweat lodge, opened the flap and let her in. She positioned herself in a corner behind the steaming stones. Sully and Cloud Dancing followed and took their places.

Cloud Dancing put more water on the stones, to increase the steam inside of that hut. Soon the temperature and hot steam brought the three of them to begin to sweat. Cloud Dancing took his medicine pouch to add herbs to the steaming stones, chanting and asking the spirits for guidance. 

The smell of herbs made Michaela a little dizzy, but she tried to focus for Sully's sake. Since Cloud Dancing found him in the woods and brought him back to life, Sully was part of that Cheyenne village, his Indian family, for which he cared a lot for. He learned the Indian ways of life, and honored them. Michaela was also now part of that Indian family. 

The temperature rose further. Michaela gasped for air. She was far away from an inspiration to resolve their problems, but hoped soon it would come from this ceremony. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable in there while Cloud Dancing continued to chant to the spirits. She felt the need to be with her husband, but reprimanded herself for having such thoughts at the moment. Cloud Dancing added tobacco to the herbs he had sprinkled on the stones. Soon another smell filled the air. 

Michaela began to gasp. She coughed to clear her throat. She couldn't understand why they had to be enclosed with smoke, now making her ill. She observed Sully who obviously felt well. He listened with closed eyes to Cloud Dancing's prayers. Than another scent overtook her, more sweeter and sensual. 

After what seemed like an eternity to Michaela, Cloud Dancing shifted, smiled approvingly at the couple before him, and crept out of the tent. Leaving Michaela and Sully alone to inhale the smoke, Cloud Dancing went to take a walk into the woods. Sully continued to chant while Michaela began to feel the effects of the smoke. Images began to appear to both Sully and Michaela. 

A mile or so from the tent, we can hear the arguments of an older woman holding a gun out to a long hair man that appeared to be injured. She kept shouting where her parents were, while the man shouted back with, "Ya crazy old lady, leave me the hell alone before you kill somebody! Can't ya understand, I have to save my Jules?!"

DQ-DQ-DQ

Over at the town, the townsfolk are about to learn of Hank's sudden disappearance from the clinic. Colleen frantically screamed, "Hank's missing and so is Grandma, and her gun!" 

Horace looked at the floor of the clinic, and pointed to it. "Look, there's a trail of blood on the ground, leading toward the woods it seems." Everyone gasped. 

"Oh, Lord. Here we go again," cried the good Reverend. 

"Let's get another posse rounded up again. That woman's gotta be stopped, otherwise, our saloon won't be open for a long while."

All the men ran desperately in, gathering their guns and horses to go save their bartender. 

"Maybe we should get Dr. Mike and Sully?" a concerned Loren voiced. 

"I know where they're at. I'll go fetch them," volunteered Matthew. 

Somewhere outside of town, a man gave off an intense scream as a growl was heard.


	41. Chapter 40 - Written by Tess

**The Pass Along Fanfic**

***Mountain Lion on the Loose***

**Chapter 40 - written by: Tess**

**Meanwhile, back in town…**

Matthew continued to stare at the bloomers in his hands that Sully returned to him as the sheriff's office door burst open.

"Tell HER you are having dinner with ME!"

"Tell HER she's wrong!"

Matthew eyed the two furious women. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't choose between Ingrid and Emma. The girls were angry with each other then leashed their fury on him as they both glimpsed the undergarment in Matthew's possession.

Ingrid's eyes widened with indignation. "Those are **not** mine!" She glared at Emma, then back at Matthew.

"Well surely you don't think they are **mine**!" Emma defended.

Both girls targeted Matthew with icy stares.

Matthew tried not to panic. "Now girls, I can explain… I think."

Before he began, Jake charged through the open doorway and snatched the bloomers. "There they are."

"Yours?" Ingrid and Emma gasped in unison.

Jake leveled a 'none of your business' look at them before muttering, "I lost them somewhere… on my last binge. It's Ladies Night in the saloon again – I need them." He left the three in stunned silence.

Ingrid and Emma slowly backed away from their mutual beau out the door into the street.

Matthew called after them, "Wait! It's not what you think!"

**Back in the woods…**

Goosebumps made themselves known to Hank as the ever-so-familiar growl sounded from its forest-secluded owner. Hearing the threatening roar not so far away prompted him to move faster until a bullet whizzed past his ear. Hank stopped dead in his tracks. His long hair whirled haphazardly about as he immediately turned to gaze upon his attacker. Elizabeth.

"Are you plumb crazy woman? You could have killed me!"

"I won't let you interfere with my Ma and Pa!"

"_Your_ Ma and Pa?" Hank burst into a fit of laughter. "You ain't that young, lady. I'm bettin' your Ma and Pa are long since dead!"

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed. She was not amused. Cocking her gun she took careful aim at the barkeep. "My Ma and Pa are very much alive, and I plan to keep them safe from the likes of you!"

"Now hold on just one minute!" Hank growled. "I ain't after your Ma and Pa. I have to save my Jules from a savage half-breed… and you're gettin' in the way!"

"I don't believe you."

The mountain lion's growl again permeated the air, distracting Elizabeth just long enough for Hank to dive into the thicket out of her sight. He started to run with Elizabeth not far behind shouting that he better stop or she'll start shooting. Hank thought he'd take his chances. He rounded a large tree and slammed the full length of his body directly into an unsuspecting Indian.

"What the…?"

Hank and the Indian toppled to the ground then struggled to their feet only to have Elizabeth plow into both of them. All three collapsed with a groan and a thud on the hard ground. Dusting themselves off, they eyed each other cautiously.

Cloud Dancing was the first to speak. "The Spirits tell me you are both in need of my counsel."  
Hank pointed a finger at Elizabeth. "She's the one who's crazy. I just need to find Jules."

"My gun! My gun! I can't find my gun!" Elizabeth shrieked.

Hank smirked at the frazzled woman while she searched through the leaf covered ground.  
Cloud Dancing stepped forward. "I will help you to find what is lost and then I can help you both find your way."

"Find our way?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Yes… with a healing… in the sweat lodge."

Hank scoffed at the idea. "I ain't wearing no Injun clothes."

"Not to worry," Cloud Dancing smirked, "I'm not offering any." He then searched the sky though the treetops. "The moon is on the rise. Soon it will be too dark to travel safely. We will have to look for your gun tomorrow. Come. We can share a fire until the sweat lodge is not in use."

While Cloud Dancing delayed his return with Hank and Elizabeth to the sweat lodge by guiding them along several other paths, he hoped Michaela and Sully were attending to their ritual. He also hoped the mountain lion he heard earlier would not follow them. 

DQ-DQ-DQ 

After the teepee flap closed securely once their spiritual friend ventured outside, Michael's eyes sought the ground and her stomach twisted even more than when the smoke was in its full intensity. _Surely Cloud Dancing didn't mean what was implied_? She had to be mistaken. Stealing a glance toward her devoted husband she witnessed him spreading out the deerskin throw that he had brought with him. He moved onto the hide, glanced longingly at his wife and patted the area next to him.

Michaela panicked. "Here?... Now?" Being dressed only in a blanket kept her from impulsively bolting from the sweat lodge.

"Michaela… what's bothering ya? We're married."

She tugged the blanket tighter. "What's bothering me is the lack of…_ privacy_."

Sully glanced left then right. "It's just us here."

"Yes, but Cloud Dancing is outside and… and… he _knows_."

"Of course he _knows_ – it's **his **suggestion for us to heal and move forward." Sully moved his hand over the soft fur again. "And we need to begin here, where the nightmare first started."

Michaela understood, but that didn't make the situation any easier. "I'm just not comfortable with someone telling us to do **this** and when."

Sully acknowledged his wife's ultimate need for privacy, but this was different. "Michaela, don't you tell your patients what to do when you give them medicine?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Well this is Cloud Dancin's medicine to treat our spirits so the nightmares will stop. By joining our spirits as one, we will be stronger together than we can ever be apart."

"Do you really think this will stop the nightmares?"

"I do." 

Sully stretched his hand toward her… beckoning… pleading. His heart skipped a beat when her hand settled into his as she accompanied him on the deerskin. As he softly kissed each of her fingers as a gesture of appreciation for her open-mindedness, he smiled warmly at her. When he enveloped her within a snug embrace, the masculine timbre of his voice sent tiny shivers throughout her body. "Trust me," he whispered. "I promise we'll take it ever so easy."

With that, their blankets fell away as he tipped her back so they could stretch out and savor the closeness of the other without constricting material boundaries. The natural light of day, which penetrated from the top of the teepee, accentuated their glistening skin, making it appear flawless to the naked eye. As Sully held his wife securely within the crook of his arm, the fingers of his free hand lovingly interlocked with hers and he bestowed upon her long lingering kisses, striving to ease her tension and entice her carnal appetite.

Soon Michaela unlocked her fingers with his to trail her hand feather-light along her husband's virile form. Exploring, teasing, and enlightening him to the renewed longing deep within her very being. As passions mounted and kisses deepened their breathing became labored. The heat and steam of the sweat lodge coupled with the leisurely wonton massages they gave each other enticed their spirits to soar. 

Tenderly, as Sully prepared to join with his wife, he stared deeply into her eyes. "I will love you all my days."

Michaela smiled breathlessly at her beloved husband. "And I will love you all my days."

No longer separate, they moved as one. Their souls too united with emotional depth and intensity. Abandoning her conscience thoughts to everything except the powerful tidal wave of sensation that threatened to drown them both, Michaela raked her nails along her husband's toned shoulders. Sully cried out in surprise.

"Oh Sully… I'm so sorry."

"That's alright." His sultry breath repeatedly caressed her cheek. "Good thing I'm married to a doctor." His light-hearted attempt to ease her guilt fell a bit short.

"I... I just don't know what gets into me."

"I do," he told her with a sly grin that caused his wife to blush profusely. Not wasting another precious moment, Sully possessively slid his hands beneath her, anchoring them to her shoulders. "Now where were we?" He claimed her lips then in an impassioned soul-searching kiss, simultaneously silencing the ardent cries of the other as they crested the blissful point of no return together. 

With the steam in the sweat lodge diminishing along with the natural light of day, and their healing union complete, they basked in the afterglow of marital love. Sully drew a blanket about them and they fell asleep wrapped within the other's secure embrace. At least for now, all was right in their world.


	42. Chapter 41 - Written by Anjelica

**The Pass Along Fanfic**

***Mountain Lion on the Loose***

**Chapter 41 - written by: Anjelica**

_Back in Colorado Springs…_

"I never suspected Matthew would… of all people… I mean, I always thought he was really sweet and sensitive and all that but… oh, I can't think it, much less say it!" Emma remarked, as she and Ingrid reached the little wooded area near the meadow. 

They both sat distractedly on a log. 

"Matthew is sweet and sensitive," Ingrid agreed. "But maybe there is explanation for the bloomers, yes?" she asked hopefully. 

"I sure hope so," Emma muttered. "I'm sure hopin' it ain't what it looks like. I mean, Jake, of all people!" 

"Yes, he is a terrible person," Ingrid agreed, eyes rolling as she remembered all the awful things Jake was capable of doing. 

"Well, if Matthew's become a sissy boy, that's all Dr. Mike's fault," Emma declared with a shake of her head and a shrug. "What do you expect with a woman headin' your house? Sully married her too late, in my opinion." 

"There is nothing wrong with my Matthew!" Ingrid flared, her accent thickening as her anger rose. 

"Oh, really?" 

"Yes!" 

"I guess it's true. Love IS blind," Emma taunted, and saucily got up, and turned her back. This was a mistake. 

Ingrid launched herself upon Emma, fingers burying deep into Emma's perfectly styled hair. Emma started screaming as she felt a vicious tug, and twisted around to retaliate. They fell heavily on the ground, kicking and shrieking. 

"Stop it! What are you doing?!" Matthew yelled, and reached in to stop Ingrid's fingers from scratching Emma's face. 

"You try to stop ME?" his fiancée demanded in outrage. "I defend you!"

She lunged towards Matthew as well, and pulled him right into the fray. He felt himself pummeled every which way. He forcibly held them against him on either side, and cried out as Emma bit him in the shoulder. 

"My word, what's all the commotion about?" Reverend Johnson said, as he came upon them. His eyes widened in shock as he beheld a thoroughly disheveled sheriff with two equally undone young ladies on either side of him in the grass. "Matthew Cooper! What would your sainted mother say! And Dr. Mike..!" He looked far more apprehensive at that prospect. 

The reverend pulled each young lady up and told them to get themselves home, adding, "This is not proper behavior for young ladies!" 

Emma simpered and smiled. "Oh, Reverend, isn't that sweet of you to say so!" 

The poor man blushed as he realized who the other lady was, while Ingrid glared and stalked off. Emma sashayed away, lamenting over the state of her coiffure. 

"As for you, Matthew, you will cease this scandalous and unnatural behavior. I know a young man has his… urges, but…" he cleared his throat and tried to look stern. "Two women? That's, that's just… too much!" he burst out. 

"It's not what you think!" Matthew protested for the nth time. 

"And to involve others in this, like those two innocent girls!" The reverend stopped as he remembered who one of the girls was. "Well. Ahem. I am sure Emma put you up to it. Heaven knows Hank puts his girls up to all sorts of… things." 

Matthew groaned. He could not believe what was happening to him today. 

_Meanwhile, in a tepee on the reservation…_

"Mother would not approve of my being inside a room with a man," Elizabeth declared as she glared at Hank from across the sweat lodge fire. "Not to mention the damage the heat and dampness will cause to my dress!" 

"Don't get started, lady. You'll shut up if you know what's good for you," Hank warned. 

"I will not! How dare you address me in such a manner! You're not even fit to eat at our servants' table, a miscreant like yourself!" 

"Well, I ain't spoilin' to grace your table, how's that? Stop your blabberin'! You're driving me crazy, you old bag!" 

Elizabeth lapsed into an outraged silence. It didn't last long, however. She observed that she was sitting on the ground, and began her complaints anew. 

"I cannot believe the state my clothes are in!" she wailed. "I'm not fit to be seen!" 

"If you don't stop, you ain't gonna be fit to breathe, either," the bartender threatened in an undertone. 

"Look at this place," Elizabeth continued, ignoring Hank. "It's filthy. We are sitting inside a place made out of animal skin! It smells! And my hair! The steam is making my curls droop! And it took Mary hours to fix it, too!"

Hank gave up. He let the old witch mutter on and on; it was better to just ignore her. What he needed to do was figure out a way to find Jules. First, he had to get past that crazy Indian outside, who told him that he wasn't allowed to leave. Told him a story about a mountain lion. He had scoffed loudly at the idea, but now, he seemed to remember something about such an animal. It was just all so… fuzzy. 

He wanted his Jules. The thought of her in that Indian-lover's arms was infuriating, but somehow he didn't really feel like moving at the moment. He could hear Elizabeth still chattering away, but her voice sounded far off, muted. _Good_, he thought. _Finally the woman's runnin' out of steam. About time, too._

He felt himself getting sleepy, and told himself he was tired. He could look for Jules later… he really just had to put his head down for just a short while… 

_In the woods…_

The mountain lion was hungry. She had been cheated of her prey more times than she cared to admit, and it seemed to be by the same group of people. The smells proved it. Now she was approaching a more populated area, and these other people she knew too. They were people to be avoided. They were fierce warriors who hunted in stealth. Still, there were very familiar scents coming from a tepee set apart. She had even tasted the blood of one. Carefully, she made her way towards the smoking tepee, keeping to the shadows lest the painted ones see her. 

_Still on the reservation…_

Sully wrapped his arms tighter around his wife as he pulled the blanket over them. Sleepily, he kissed her temple before closing his eyes. _It had been such a strange couple of days_, he thought, as he drifted off to slumber. 

_Inside Hank's head…_

It was a bright sunny day. He was walking down the street, out on an errand for Nana, when he first met her. She was only fifteen, but then he was hardly much older. She stood outside a building that people euphemistically called a nunnery. The moment he looked into her blue eyes, he knew he was lost. Her dark hair flowed down in loose waves, tangling in the breeze. Her cheap perfume confused his thoughts. 

He reached for her, but the scene changed. It was five years later, and he was just learning the whisky trade. He was holding hands with her in a small parlor, a parlor he would own along with the house in just a few years, although at the time he didn't know it. She was much changed: aged beyond her years. Still he loved her. But they couldn't be together. She told him as much. There was no hope for them, she said. She left him then. That was the last he saw of her. 

The scene changed yet again. Next he beheld a baby in his arms. I've named him Zach, a woman's voice says to him. He looks down at her, him sitting by her side as she lies in childbed. She's… someone else. But he says I love you. 

Hank's eyes pop open, the air thick with strange herbs. He struggles to his feet, ignoring the sleeping woman on the other side of the fire. As he exits the tepee, it is dark. Night has fallen. 

"Where are you going?" 

Hank whirled around and saw Cloud Dancing standing there by the tent flap, waiting. 

"What the hell did you do to me in there?" he demanded. "Keep yer filthy Indian voodoo off'f me." 

"You see only what you bring with you," was the maddeningly patient reply. 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Just leave me alone, you crazy Indian." He lurched off, shaking his head. 

"It is not safe to be wandering alone in the dark; there are hungrier spirits than yours out hunting," Cloud Dancing called out. 

"I'll take my chances! I don't need no Indian to tell me what to do!" 

Cloud Dancing shook his head. At least the others would be safe tonight in the Cheyenne camp.


	43. Chapter 42 - Written by Tess

**The Pass Along Fanfic**

***Mountain Lion on the Loose***

**Chapter 42 - written by: Tess**

Furious that some Indian herbs made him fall asleep in the sweat lodge and relive a nightmarish heartache from his childhood, Hank stomped past one teepee after another on his way to freedom. One particular teepee caught his immediate attention as he neared it. It had nothing to do with the way it looked, but rather the way it sounded. Hank ceased walking and froze. He broke out in goose bumps as a woman's soft giggle permeated the air again. _Jules_. He'd know her seductive dulcet tone anywhere. Anger flashed in his eyes as he forced the teepee flap open to witness the half-breed feasting along the delicate curve of his beloved's bare neck and shoulder.

"Unhand her you savage!"

"You leave my ma and pa alone!"

Before Sully could even react, Hank's body was pummeled by a strong force that knocked him out of sight.

The lovebirds' eyes caught in surprise. Michaela gasped, "What in the world?"

They both scrambled to their feet, secured blankets around each other, and ventured outside. There a tall Indian stood over two unconscious bodies on the ground.

Cloud Dancing folded his arms as he shook his head. "I have never seen two more stubborn people in all my life."

"Mother!" Michaela dropped to check the pulses of the unconscious man and woman, carefully clutching her blanket for decency. She looked up at her Indian friend. "What happened?"

Cloud Dancing shrugged. "All I could see in the light coming from the fire in your teepee was Elizabeth running into Hank. I think they bumped their heads together when they fell to the ground."

Since neither seemed to need any medical attention, Michaela focused on her mother. She spoke gently to Elizabeth while lovingly smoothing a few fingers over her forehead. Elizabeth began to stir.

"Mother! – Mother, can you hear me?"

"Of course I can hear you, Michaela – you're speaking right into my ear!"

The lady doctor's eyes beamed. "You called me Michaela."

Elizabeth's brow furrowed. "For heaven's sake girl - I've been calling you Michaela since the day you were born."

"I'm so glad you're alright." Michaela leaned her head against her mother's as Elizabeth began to glance around.

"What on Earth am I doing on the ground? Where am I? How did I get here? Michaela! You're not decent!"

"I'm married, Mother."

"That doesn't give you the right to run around like_ that_." She forced herself to a sitting position and rubbed her head as she continued. "Just think of what your husband would say if he caught you dressed like that in public." Her eyes caught sight of Sully then and she groaned when she realized his attire closely matched her daughter's. She rolled her eyes. "I should have known."

Hank moaned and Elizabeth scrambled to her feet in panic when she discovered a man was lying next to her on the ground. "Who is that? Why was he lying next to me? Why was he unconscious? Can anyone tell me…"

"Stop yer squawkin'!" Hank bellowed. "I don't need no yappy woman addin' to my headache." Grasping his head, he rolled onto his side.

"Serves you right," Elizabeth smarted back. "You're drunk!"

"I ain't drunk! Somethin' hit me." He groaned again as he sat up still holding his head.

"You're drunk," Elizabeth accused as Michaela placed a hand on her shoulder. "You even sound drunk!"

"Mother…. Hank always talks like that."

"Oh."

Hank cocked his head, struggling to focus on the lady doctor. "Gee… _thanks,_ Michaela."

Sully stepped closer to Hank when the barkeep spoke his wife's name. He exchanged a knowing glance with Michaela.

"Hank… you called me Michaela."

Hank grimaced. "Course I did – it's yer name, ain't it?"

Michaela smiled and Sully breathed out a sigh in relief. Both Hank and Elizabeth seemed to be cured of their amnesia – at least for now. Their happiness was short-lived though once the barkeep got to his feet.

Hank eyed Sully and Michaela warily. "Glad to see yuns two still enjoying yer _honeymoon_," he sneered. He staggered unsteadily a step or two, and Sully moved protectively before his wife to level a challenging glare at the obnoxious man.

Hank smirked. "It never ends for you two, does it?"

Before the last word drawled from Hank's mouth, Cloud Dancing stepped directly in front of the unsteady man.

"What you want, Injun?" Hank grumbled. "Ain't you dun enough to me already?"

"An apology to my friends would be nice… and, you've caused your own troubles." Cloud Dancing uncrossed his arms. "Still, as a human being in need, I'm obligated to offer you a teepee until daybreak."

"I ain't stayin' in this place with you one minute longer. You can't make me stay."

Cloud Dancing remained calm and smiled at the angry man's taunt. "I'd never make you stay, but if you try to walk to town tonight, you will not be alone."

"You ain't tailin' me!"

"I won't… but that mountain lion we heard earlier might."

Hank's face paled at the mention of the mountain lion. He placed a hand against his backside and gently rubbed his posterior. Yep, it still smarted_. Just how many stitches did Michaela have to put back there anyway?_ Not wishing another encounter with the vicious animal, he gave in and looked the Indian in the eye. "Guess you got a point there."

"Good. You can all have this teepee until morning."

Hank glared at Elizabeth. "I ain't staying in one of them with her!" He glanced then at the newlyweds. "Nor them either. They might not _behave_." He pointedly focused on the telltale signs of past passionate encounters marking Sully's muscular shoulders. "'Sides, it looks like Sully's got his own mountain lion troubles."

Michaela blushed noticeably.

"Enough!" Cloud Dancing announced. "Hank, you are free to go if you choose, or you can all respectfully share this teepee. The sweat lodge you and Elizabeth were in earlier is already occupied for another… ritual."

Michaela and Sully smiled sweetly at each other.

"See what I mean," Hank accused jealously. "They're already thinkin' about it."

Cloud Dancing started to counter, but Sully placed a hand on his friend's shoulder then stepped up to eye the barkeep at close proximity. His tone was gruff. "You better mind your _manners_, Hank, or I may have to _teach_ you some."

The Indian stood his ground in support of his friend.

Outnumbered, Hank settled immediately knowing full well that even on his best day, Sully could still take him.

Seeing Hank's resolve, Cloud Dancing mentioned to his two blanket-clad friends that they could go in first to dress while he stayed with Hank and Elizabeth. While Michaela and Sully dressed, Hank and Elizabeth eyed each other coldly. Cloud Dancing tried to lighten the tension by telling them how glad he was that they weren't suffering from amnesia any longer, and that now they should both be able to 'find their way'. "I don't know if we will be able to find your gun," he told a shocked Elizabeth.

"What gun?"

"The small hand gun you dropped when the three of us collided in the woods earlier."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Hank laughed hard. "Elizabeth with a gun!... Now that's a good one!"

Her eyes narrowed on the unruly man. "I can so use a gun! And if I get my hands on one, I'll show the likes of you a thing or two."

Cloud dancing rolled his eyes. He stood with two adults, but they acted more like children.

Just then the teepee flap opened. Sully stuck his head out. "There's plenty of blankets in here that they can use."

Elizabeth cleared her throat. "May I ask for a hot bath before I turn in?"

The Indian smirked at her. _Just where does she think she is - Boston?_ "Of course you may ask," he began, "but I highly doubt you'll get one until you return to town."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and entered the teepee. Hank followed her. The other two men exchanged a chuckle.

"Will you and Michaela be alright?"

"We'll be fine," Sully assured his friend. "Thank you for putting us up for the night."

"I'm concerned about Hank."

"Well don't be. I can take care of him, if need be."

"I know," Cloud Dancing answered. "Somehow… that also concerns me." He cracked a knowing smile at Sully. "Goodnight my friend."

"Goodnight."

Sully shut the teepee flap as Cloud Dancing left, and the four of them settled down around the small central fire to sleep. No one spoke. Michaela and Sully occupied the largest blanket. Elizabeth chose the one closest to her daughter's head, while Hank took the last one at the newlywed's feet. They all pulled blankets to cover themselves, and Sully protectively spooned his wife. Hank, keeping a watch on the love-sick couple, rolled his eyes as jealously spurned his heart. Sully caught him looking and a stern glare was all it took to force the barkeep to roll over and face the other way. Elizabeth seemed to be already asleep.

DQ-DQ-DQ

Hours later, back in town, the posse searching for Hank and Elizabeth gave up by midnight, having lost their tracks despite the full moon.

Shortly after daybreak, the saloon doors swung open as a large drunken woman, clutching a half consumed whiskey bottle, staggered onto the street. Jake, in his female attire had just spent Ladies Night at the saloon happily enjoying the free drinks, and tending bar in Hank's absence. Before he took another unsteady step, a stage coach rounded the corner and reined to a stop before the drunken man in the middle of the street. The driver leaped down to help his passengers out of the coach.

Jake watched through a whisky haze as a sophisticated woman approached him. Dressed in saintly attire, she seemed well refined… and about Jake's age. Jake struggled to steady himself as the woman glanced at Jake, then back at the saloon, then back at him again. She seemed confused.

"I'm looking for Hank Larson."

The mayor, dressed as a woman, suddenly seemed tongue-tied. "Who?"

"Does a Hank Larson run the saloon here?"

Jake hiccupped. "Didn't last night… I did."

"Does he ever?"

Embarrassed, Jake ran an unsteady hand over his face. _Of all the stupid ways to finally meet a mature, pretty woman – her timing couldn't be worse._ Here he stood before an angel of a lady... he was the mayor, drunk as a skunk and wearing a dress. She must never know his true identity.

"Suuure he does," he finally slurred. "When he's not out chasing a ghost from his past."

"Oh?" She seemed interested in this new information. "Well, maybe I could help him then. I'm an old friend of Hank's."

"Really?" Jake snorted loudly then took a swallow of liquid courage. "Hank doesn't have many friends."

The woman looked at him quizzically. "Are you his friend?"

"Sure am."

"Great. Do you think you could remember to give him a message the next time he shows up?"

Jake nodded and the motion forced his body to sway.

"Tell him an old friend is staying at the boarding house for awhile."

"We'll do."

"Thank you."

The stage coach pulled out and headed down the street as the mystery woman turned toward the mercantile.

"Wait!" Jake called after her, and she twisted to face him. "What name should I tell him?"

The woman smiled. "Jules."

Jake's whiskey bottle slid from his hand then and shattered on the hard dirt street at his feet.

**~ THE ~ END ~**

Note from presenter:

On behalf of all the writers who contributed to this crazy fanfic, we hope we entertained you with passionate warm fuzzies, and amused you with countless smiles, chuckles, and laughs.

_**Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
